Niou's first tears
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: rewritten- Niou never cried.when his parents fighted Niou didn't cry.  When his parents divorced he didn't cry.Niou never cried he only grow up and protected his mother.But right now Niou wanted to cry. So bad. But he couldn't. Pairings inside
1. A letter from you

**This is my rewrittten story of Niou's first tears. I hope you all enjoy. This story is just a little different but the most things are like my first story.**

**Pairing: Mostly HaruMaru and some Alpha, Kinky , YagyyJackal ****Chapters : (1/20) Maybe more chapters. **

* * *

><p>INTRO<p>

Niou never cried.

when his parents fighted Niou didn't cry.

When his parents divorced he didn't cry.

Niou never cried he only grow up and protected his mother.

But right now Niou wanted to cry. So bad. But he couldn't.

* * *

><p>Niou woke up and was looking in the mirror ''Today on the prank list is...Sanada puri'' he smirked when he said that to the mirror.<p>

He dressed in his school uniform and grabbed his tennis bag. He walked downstairs to his mother.

When he was downstairs his mother looked at him ''Masaharu you got mail...''

''From?'' I asked.

My mother stayed quiet when i asked that so i repeated the question. Slowly she said ''You're father''.

Niou was looking at his mother ''Why from him?'' Niou asked.

His mother lied '' I have no idea''.

Niou looked at his mother who probably wanted to open the letter ''I am not reading that letter''

His mother smiled a little ''Don't worry i've already readed the letter''

Niou was curious so he asked ''And what did it say?''

His mother almost cried ''He wants to meet you''

Niou looked at his mother ''I don't want to meet him''

''B...But Masaharu your father wants to see you and_'' His mother was interrupted by Niou.

''I DON"T WANT TO MEET HIM SO SHUT UP ABOUT THIS'' Niou yelled.

His mother looked at his son with pain in her eyes ''Gomen'' Niou said after that. He hugged her mother.

''I don't want to force you but i know you want to meet him'' His mother confessed returning the hug.

Niou smirked '' You know me Puri''

His mother also smirked '' I always know my Boy''

''I am going to think about it'' Niou said showing a smile.

''That's my boy'' His mother said and hugging Niou harder till Niou couldn't breath. But Niou didn't mind because it was his mother who hugged him.

Niou leaved for school thinking of the letter _'Should i meet him' _Niou thought.

SCHOOL

Niou arrived at school and walked to the tennis courts.

''Oi HARUUUU" Marui screamed happily and tried to jump on Niou. Niou turned around and dodged Marui.

''Puri'' he smirked.

''Moooo Your so MEAN'' Marui pouted and stood up.

Niou smiled a little smile ''What were you trying to do Bunta''

''I was trying to hug you'' Marui confessed.

Niou smirked and kissed Marui on the cheeck and then Yukimura called them

''Niou , Marui come training is going to start'' Yukimura said.

''Hai'' They both said running inside.

They were changing and when Niou opened his bag the letter of his father was there. He looked at the letter.

Yanagi grabbed the letter and said '' Good data'' He started to read the letter.

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter one. I am going to make the chapters shorter so. I already started with chapter 2. It's a little different than my first story of Niou but the same things are going to happen so... Review.<strong>


	2. My father?

**Second chapter of my rewritten story. Hope you liked the first chapter even if it was a little boring but this chapter is going to be better.**

**Pairing: Mostly HaruMaru and some Alpha, Kinky and YagyuuJackal**

**Chapters : (1/20) Maybe more chapters.**

* * *

><p>Yanagi started to read the letter.<p>

_Dear Masaharu, _

_How are you. _

_Are you eating well and taking good care of your mother. _

_Is she still crying? _

_Did you cry? Or are you still holding it for your mother._

_I want to let you know that i been doing good and__

Yanagi couldn'r read further because Sanada slapped him.

''W...W...What'' Yanagi stuttered.

''Don't read someones private letters'' Sanada stole the letter from Yanagi's hand and gave it to Niou

''Thanks Sanada'' Niou thanked. Sanada just nodded.

Niou wanted to finish the letter but stopped himself and looked at the streets name.

''Does anyone know were the ...CryingBeachstreet is?'' he asked the regulars.

They all shooked their head. ''Maybe close to the beach'' Kirihara suggested.

Niou looked at Kirihara and patted his head ''One day you maybe grow wise'' Niou smirked an the regulars laughed.

The training started and Niou couldn't wait for the end of the day.

AFTER SCHOOL

Niou walked to the CryingBeachStreet and looked for number 63.

He was in front of the door and took a big breath.

''Here we go'' He whispered and rang the bell.

The door opened and...a woman opened it.

''Hello who are you?'' the woman asked Niou.

''ehh...I am here for my Fat...ehhh...Satoshi-san'' It was so hard for Niou to not say father.

''Oh okay come in'' the woman led him in.

Niou looked at the woman _''Probably the one who cleans the house''_ Niou hoped.

When they entered the living room Niou saw his father sitting on the bank.

His father looked up and his eyes softened ''Masaharu'' he softly whispered.

Niou looked at his father.

''Did you read the letter?'' His father asked him.

Niou was about to answer but that woman interrupted him ''Darling what kind of letter?'' the woman asked.

Niou looked at the woman _'Darling' _repeated in his head.

''Masaharu i'm sorry'' His father said looking guilty.

Niou looked at his father ''It_''

''Papaaaaaaa'' Two children from probably 4/5 years old screamed running to Niou's father and hugging him.

''Masaharu this isn't what it looks like'' His fathe rsaid standing up.

''Well it looks pretty clear to me'' Niou shouted. Niou was furious.

''But Masaharu_'' His father wanted to say interrupted by Niou ''Who the hell do you think you are''

''Your father'' His father answered.

The two little children and the woman looked at him and Niou just became more furious ''No not anymore, I don't have a father only a mother''.

''But_'' his father wanted to speak but Niou didn't give him any change.

''No don't talk this time you only listen to what i am going to say'' Niou demanded. His father only nodded.

''I came here to let you know that you don't mean anything for me anymore. I wanted to say that you aren't my father anymore and that i am glad you leaved me and my mother'' Niou said.

His father was shocked ''Masaharu how can you say that?''

''I warn you just once, if you come in any contact with me or my mother i will make sure you never forgive yourself anymore'' Niou warned before turning around , glaring at the two children and that woman and then he walked away.

''Masaharu i'm sorry'' his father said.

''Me too for being my father'' Niou said and then he closed the door.

His father and the woman stared at the door. And Niou just walked away not turning to watch if his father was coming. _'This time you gone to far' _Niou thought with hate in his eyes and that feeling will probably never go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Wondering what is going to happen. Well wait till i finish the third chapter. I am thinking of changing this story a little. I am talking with some friends of me to help me with my decisions. To make sure you understand , Niou's name is Masaharu and that why his parents are calling him Masaharu. Please review.<strong>


	3. Memories

**3rd chapter of Niou's first tears. i hope you enjoyed the story and now the drama is going to start.**

**Chapter 3/20 **

**Pairings : HaruMaru , Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal.**

* * *

><p>Niou walked to the beach who gav emany memories of his fahter, mother and him.<p>

_'Why did you leave?'_ Niou thought.

''Why did you leave us?'' he asked to nobody.

Niou looked at the beach while sitting on the sand.

Niou knew the days he was here with his mother and father.

_FLASHBACK_

_''Papa'' A little Masaharu from 5 years yelled. _

_''Masaharu don't go to far'' His mother screamed. _

_Masaharu stopped and smiled while nodding. ''Hai'' was his answer. _

_He went in the water and then his father went after him. ''I am going to catch you'' His father said. _

_Masaharu smirked and ran away with his father after him. _

_''You won't catch me'' Masaharu screamed and ran away but he was catched by his mother. _

_''But i can catch you'' his mother smiled and hugged him. _

_Masaharu pouted ''Mama is no fun''. _

_His father came next to his mother and smiled ''You are always catched by your mother, ne''. _

_Masaharu looked at his father ''Of course because mama will never let me go'' _

_His mother smiled ''Your right'' _

_His father pouted a little ''And me?'' _

_Masaharu laughed ''Papa also never will let me go''_

_His father and mother smiled ''Your right'' they both said. _

_Masaharu smiled ''Promise okay?'' _

_His mother said ''Promise'' like his father._

_His mother put him on the ground and Niou hugged his mother from the belly. He suddenly felt that someone kicked him from the belly. _

_''Promise'' he whispered._

_But that promise ended soon_

_END FLASHBACK _

Those were the days Niou really loved.

Niou looked at the sea ''I miss you'' He said.

He stood up and walked away.

When he arrived home he said ''Tadaima(I'm home)'' '_Even if it doesn't feel like home anymore'._

''Ah Masaharu Welcome home'' His mother said.

Niou looked at her face and felt guilty ''I am going to my room''

His mother looked confused ''But aren't you going on a date with Bunta-san?''

''No not today'' Niou answered walking to his room.

He lay on his bed thinking of the day his parents divorced.

_FLASHBACK_

_A week later after the beach Masaharu was playing with his dog outside and when he went inside and he saw his mother with tears in his eyes ._

_''Mama what's wrong?'' Masaharu asked. _

_''No...Nothing'' his mother said. _

_At that time his father came ''Papa , Mama is crying'' Masaharu said. _

_His father looked dirty at his mother in Masaharu's eyes ''Papa why are you looking at mama like that''. _

_''Masaharu we are going to divorce with your mother'' His father said stoic. _

_''Why?'' Masaharu asked. _

_''Because i don't love you anymore , i want to be free and live happily with myself'' his father answered but the words were meant to his mother. _

_Masaharu was in a static shock and then his father lifted him ''Come'' were the only words he said._

_Masaharu started to struggle and his mother started to yell ''Don't that my son'' she screamed. _

_''It's also my son'' his father screamed. _

_''Yadda Yadda i don't want to go with YOU'' Masaharu screamed while tears came out of his eyes._

_His father froze. Masaharu never said You to his parents , he always said mama or papa. _

_His father let him go and walked away. _

_When the door was closed his mother hugged Masaharu ''I'm so sorry Masaharu'' she said. _

_Masaharu still had tears in his eyes ''Why did he broke the promise mama?'' he asked. _

_''It's my fault'' his mother said als ogetting tears in his eyes. _

_Masaharu grabbed with his tiny hands his mothers cheeks ''No it isn't your fault it's his fault'' He started to comfort his mother. _

_''Thank you'' his mother smiled after some other words. _

_'' And now it's just us three'' Masaharu said. _

_''Three?'' his mother looked confused. _

_''The baby in your belly'' Masaharu said. _

_''How did you...?'' his mother asked. _

_''When i hugged you after the promise he/she hugged me'' Masaharu explained. _

_His mother laughed a little ''You got me'' _

_''Papa doesn't know, right?'' Masaharu said. _

_his mother nodded._

_''We can't tell him'' Masaharu said. _

_''Why?'' His mother asked._

_''Because he doesn't need to know this'' Masaharu said. _

_After that day Masaharu didn't meet his father. _

_END FLASHBACK _

''Stupid'' Niou muttered about his father and then he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

''I'm sorry'' Niou whispered to his mother because he knew she was there.

''It's not your fault'' his mother said.

Niou opened his eyes ''But i didn't tell you about my meeting with ...Him''

''Then tell me about it'' Niou's mother knew he was talking about Satoshi (Niou's father).

And Niou started to tell everything and he will always remember the hurt in his mothers eyes when he told what he found out.

_'When will this day end' _Niou thought but the day ended soon after that

* * *

><p><strong>The end is a little weird but i just run out of ideas. I hope you understand this story and i made it good. <strong>

**To help you for the next chapter : Niou's father= Tsuno Satoshi, Niou's mother =Niou Nagisa , Niou's little brother =Niou Masaru , Satoshi's current wife = Tsuno Yoriko , Yoriko and Satoshi's childs =Tsuno Yuzuyu and Satoru. **

**Niou uses the family name of his mother. Are you curious who Niou misses and what is going to happen with his mother. Just read the next chapter. and please review**


	4. Koi hanabi

**This is my 4th chapter of Niou's first tears. **

**Chapter: 4/20 (Maybe more)**

**Pairings : HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky , YagyuuJackal and many more.**

* * *

><p>A WEEK LATER AFTER HE VISITED HIS FATHER<p>

when Niou woke up he realised he was late for school.

''God dammit i'm late!'' He cursed and started to change.

He ran to the living room where his mother was sitting ''What's wrong?'' she asked.

''Mom I am late for school'' Niou said and his mother stood up.

''Let's go.'' his mother said and they started to run to the car.

His mother was a fast rider and in 5 minutes Niou was in his classroom.

''Your LATE!'' his teacher said.

''No i'm not your just early.'' Niou smirked.

''Wait...what?'' his teacher stuttered.

''Oh don't worry i already forgive you puri.'' Niou said and walking to his seat leaving a confused teacher.

When Niou sat his teacher continued his lesson. Niou turned around and looked at the seat behind him were his bofriend : Marui Bunta sat.

''why were you late?'' Marui whispered

''I overslept.'' Niou whispered back.

''And your mother drived you here?'' Marui suggested.

Niou nodded and then he said ''Oi let's go on a date today puri.''

Marui blushed and nodded.

Niou smirked (Smiled) and looked back at the teacher who was giving her lesson.

AFTER SCHOOL

Practice ended and Niou went home to make himself ready for a date with Marui.

He still remembered the day they fell in love and the day they maked love.

(-.- i needed to write tha from my friend)

he put some clothes on looked at his wallet ''Ehhh!...how did I get so many money?'' he had cash and i mean cash in his wallet.

''Well Bunta gets a nice day out.'' He said to himself and walked away.

When he arrived at Marui's house he knocked on the door and Marui's father opened the door.

''Oh hello Masaharu-san come in.'' The father of Marui said and they walked inside to the living room.

''Are you going to take Bunta on a date again?'' the father of Marui asked.

''Yes i thought of taking him to the fair.'' Niou explained.

''Oh is the fair open again?'' the mother of Marui asked when she walked inside from the kitchen.

Niou nodded ''Were going to take the train because it's a little far.'' he explained.

''Okay but when are you going to come back?'' the father of Marui asked curiously.

Niou became a little scared ''Tommorow we haven't school so i thought of showing him the fireworks and then go back. Maybe 12 hour or later.'' He said.

''Well we are going to the grandma of Marui and we aren't home tommorow so can you stay with him tonight?'' The parents of Marui asked.

Niou sweatdropped but nodded '_Never knew they trusted me that much'_

After the talk Marui came '' 'Haru since when was you here?'' Marui asked.

''I'm already for a year.'' Niou joked.

Marui giggled ''Let's go , Bye Mam , Bye Dad see you tommorow.''

''Bye darling , Bye Masaharu-kun/san!'' they yelled back.

''Did you know your parents were going to your grandma?'' Niou asked after they closed the door.

''Yes they told me you are going to stay with me.'' Marui explained.

Niou nodded and they walked further.

When they arrived at the train station Marui asked ''Where are we actually going?''.

''To the fair.'' Niou answered.

Marui suddenly jumped up an ddown ''WAaaaii are you going to take me to the Fair''

''Yes I said that , didn't I? '' Niou asked.

''YOUR THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!'' Marui hapilly said and hugged Niou who didn't pushed Marui away.

Niou smiled a bit ''For you.'' he whispered and kissed Marui on the cheeck ''Let's go the train is going to leave'' Niou said and walking to the train. Marui walked next to him.

''It's going to be so much fun!'' Marui hapilly said.

''We aren't there yet.'' Niou said.

''Demo nobody ever took me to the Fair.'' Marui pouted.

''Did you never went to the fair?'' Niou asked.

''Yes but nobody ever taked me to the fair, I always took them.'' Marui explained.

''Okay now you aren't going to pay anything.'' Niou touched the nose of Maru who became red.

''This is going to be much fun.'' Marui said.

And after a hour they arrived at the fair.

THE FAIR (Firework Time)

They went to many rollercoasters and things like that.

Niou took Marui to the Ferris Wheel to see the fireworks.

''When will the fireworks start?'' Marui asked when they were on the top.

''I hope soon.'' Niou answered abd right after that the fireworks came.

''Whoaaa!'' Marui said and looked with shining eyes to the fireworks.

''It's beautiful.'' Marui said still looking at the fireworks.

''Yes really beautiful.'' Niou said.

Marui looked to Niou ''But you aren't even looking to the fireworks.''

''That's because i'm looking to you.'' Niou said and Marui blushed.

''Daisuki 'Haru. '' Marui said sitting next to Niou and hugging him.

''I love you too.'' Niou said before kissing Marui.

_'Bunta I will never leave you, Promise.'_ Niou thought while he was kissing Marui.

When they parted Marui whispered '' 'Haru arigatou.''.

''For what?'' Niou asked.

''For Trusting me, Loving me and being here for me.'' Marui kissed Niou again.

''Thank you for helping me trought this pain , Bunta.'' Niou said.

''Your welcome.'' Marui smiled.

_'Today was a good day to not think about my family problems' _Niou thought and smiled a smile nobody ever saw.

Because only Marui was here now and Marui was the one who melted Niou's heart.

'' 'Haru is our love going to survive?'' Marui asked suddenly.

Niou smiled ''Our love will always survive.''

Marui smiled and layed his head against Niou's shoulder.

'' I won't let you steal away from me , Bunta.'' Niou said.

''I won't let me steal away form you.'' Marui answered.

Niou placed his head against Marui's head.

''And that's how it should be.'' Niou whispered softly.

'' I love you.'' Marui said giving Niou a kiss on the cheek.

''I love you too.'' Niou answered grabbing Marui's lips.

Marui closed his eyes and waited 'till Niou kissed him.

Niou slowly came closer and closer and when Marui opened his mouth to say something he shoved his toung inside.

Marui was shocked at first but slowly closed his eyes.

_'I won't leave you like my father leaved my mother' _Where Niou's thought.

And soon after that the Firewroks ended but Niou and Marui already forget the fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter was irritating. I wanted to make a little filler chapter where Niou and Marui went on a date to forget the problems at home. Marui already knew the dituation what Niou is going trough and They are like the perfect couple. The next chapter is going to be dramatic and a little sad . But right now i'm happy i finished this chapter. <strong>

**My computer is slow and my housework is irritating me. I mean i have almost everyday a test. It's Hateful. **

**I'm Also sick but i can't go home because it isn't so bad (I hope). **

**The last part was a little...Uhhh... **

**But please review and give me ideas for the next chapters. I will ask question for things in my story where I am not sure off. So please help me out.**

**Question 1: Should Niou forgive his father or Not? **

**Please answer the question cuz if you don't I can't make the 5 chapter.**


	5. Mother's goodbye

**My fifth Chapter of Niou's first tears. This story is special for me. So I hope you all wil enjoy. **

* * *

><p>9 years without you<p>

9 years without your smile

9 years without your arms around me

9 years without your kiss on my cheek

9 years without your smirk

9 years without your tears

It's tearing me , killing me

I had three childrens but one is far from me

My Masaharu

After you leaved us he changed

He couldn't smile

He couldn't love someone

You broke a part of him and when it was about to heal

You broke it again

I want him to understand

that you are his father

and nobody can chance that.

I hope your heart can melt and let you feel guilty.

I hope you will feel pain , like the pain you casued me

And when you feel that pain it will never leave

Because it never leaved me.

* * *

><p>Niou called his mother to say he was planning to stay with Marui till Sunday so she doesn't have to worry tomorrow but nobody picked up the phone.<p>

''Weird.'' he said so he just spoke in the oicemail.

Marui steepped forwards ''What's wrong?''.

''My mother didn't pick up the phone.'' Niou answered.

''Maybe she wasn't home.'' Marui suggested.

''Yeah she's probably went out ot a friend or something.'' Niou said.

Marui nodded and then he pouted '' 'Haru I am not sleepy yet!'' .

Niou looked at Marui ''Me neither.'' he said coming closer to Marui.

''Ehhhh...Let's just sleep.'' Marui said runnig to his room with Niou after him.

Marui tried to close the door but Niou won the game.

He grabbed the hand of Marui and lead him to bed.

'' Bunta I know you are desperated like that Mukahi guy from Hyotei.'' Niou teased him.

''Shit I'm not desperated in sex. '' Marui complained.

''Yes You are Bunny-Bu~.'' Niou still teased him.

''No I am not desperated in sex , I am just desperated with you.'' He pouted.

''Me too.'' Niou said before kissing Marui on the lips.

Marui opened his mouth a little bit for Niou's tongue.

Thye had a heavy make out session and when they broke the kiss Marui begged ''Please do it slow.''.

Niou smiled and nodded. He started to strip Marui. And the he started to nibble on a nipple.

Marui moaned '' 'Haru~~!''.

Niou also did the other nipple before going lower wit his hand.

''Ah 'HARU!'' Marui moaned.

They had sex the whole night.

(Sorry I am not good in these kind of scenes)

MONDAY

Marui and Niou walked to school tegether.

'' 'Haru did your mother called?'' Marui asked.

Niou shooked his head ''No, Maybe she was visiting Grandma.''.

''Well you find out today.'' Marui said.

Niou nodded ''Let's go, if we don't hurry we come late.''

Marui pouted ''How can I run if my ass is so sore!'' He still didn't forget what he did on Saturday night.

''Then I bring you.'' Niou smirked.

''How are_'Haru!'' Marui was shocked when Niou lifted him in Bride-Style.

''Let's go.'' Niou said.

'' Let's go.'' Marui smiled.

Niou runned to their classroom with Marui in his arms and after 5 minutes they were in their classroom.

They went to their place.

And the lesson started.

When the day almost was over the principal came.

'' Niou Masaharu can I speak to you?'' The principal asked.

''Of course.'' Niou answered standing up.

The Principal and Niou walked out of the classroom.

''Niou how are you?'' the Principal asked.

''I'm fine. Why do you ask?'' Niou asked.

''Wait weren't you home this weekend?'' The principal looked confused.

Niou didn't understand anything about this ''No I was with a friend.''

''Niou I'm sorry to say this but your mother is in the hospital.'' The principal said.

"..." Niou stayed quiet.

''Wait what?'' He asked again.

''Your mother is in the hospital.'' The principal said.

Niou didn't hestitate a moment and runned to the hospital.

He runned faster than Kenya (Kenya: HEY) and arrived to the hospital.

He asked to one of the nurses ''Where is Niou Nagisa?''

''Number 281 but you can't_HEY!'' the Nurse couldn't finish because Niou runned away.

He arrived in room 281 and when he opened the door he saw the doctor.

''AND!'' Niou asked and screamed at the same time.

''Masaharu-san.'' The man came to him.

It was a old doctor who always was here for Niou's family.

''AND?'' Niou repeated.

''I'm sorry Masaharu-san.'' the doctor started.

''No...'' Niou begged.

''We did all we could.'' the doctor talked slowly.

''You didn't do enought.'' Niou whispered.

'' But she couldn't find the strenght to safe herself.'' the doctor ended with the words ''She's dead.'' and hten he walked away.

Niou still didn't let out a single tear even if he was alone with his mother . He sat on her bed and stroke her hair.

''It's my fault.'' He said.

''No not yours.'' Someone whispered and placing his/her hand on Masaharu's cheek.

''Okaa-san!'' Niou was shocked when he saw that it was his mother who talked.

''Masaharu I'm sorry for being so weak.'' His mother said.

''No you weren't weak but very strong.'' Niou said

''You too Honey.'' His mother said.

''No I was just thinking about myself and not about you.'' Niou said.

''Masaharu you always thought of me, Yourself and even about Masaru, Mariko and even about you father.'' His mother talked.

''Mom please don't leave.'' Masaharu begged.

''Sometimes we have to leave even if we don't want to.'' his mother answered.

It stayed quiet for a moment ''Masaharu I love you.'' She said and then she closed her eyes.

''I love you too, More than everything.'' Niou said holding his tears when his mothers hand fell of his cheek.

''Okaa-san...Okaa-San...OKAA-SAN!'' Niou screamed when he tried to wake his mother up but in the end he gave up.

''Why you , and why not me...Why is everyone leaving me!'' he Yelled to himself holding his mothers hand.

''Why today, Why you, Why always the one I want to have close to me...Mariko,Masaru and now You mother.'' He ended.

''Take care of your father.'' He heard his mother said.

Niou looked at her and then at the clock ''Time of the dead 10:30'' He said and then the doctors came to take her away.

And in the end Masaharu still didn't cry. Because if he let one tear go. the tears will never stop.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter wasn't so fun to write. It went fast you know but in the next chapter you are going to read about the days after the dead of his mother and maybe in the 7th chapter you ar goign to read about how his mother died and Niou's father will come. <strong>

**My story from chapter 4 is still going on **

**Shall Niou forgive his father **

**a. Yes**

**b. No **

**It's easy just choose and I can write further. I feel very bad to kill Niou's mother but this story isn't called Niou's first tears for nothing. I don't write the sex parts in this story because this isn't a fun story.**

**Bye and please review**


	6. Unexpected funeral

**My 6th chapter of Niou's first tears. I love to have so much reviews but I think of not writing further till I get more reviews...Joke I hate it when people do that but serious I would love to have more Reviews. You already know that Nagisa (Niou's mother) is dead.**

**Chapter 6/20 (Maybe More)**

**Pairings: Mostly HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, JackalYagyuu and many more.**

* * *

><p>Everybody was here<p>

By my side

But where were you

Why weren't you by my side

I needed you

The most

I wanted you to be here for me

To hug me

To help me

Because I'm alone and I want your hel to make it through

Leave me and I will be alone

* * *

><p>Niou looked at the mirror <em>'Now your Gone' <em>He repeated in himself.

He just came back from his mothers grave. Niou had a broken smile.

Already two days after the funeral from his mother and he always visited his mothers grave.

THE FUNERAL (Two days ago)

At the Funeral many people were there. The tennis regulars and even some of different schools, Friend of his mother, The family of his mother and even the family of his father. But the person who wasn't there was the person he wanted to see the most ...His father

_'Where are you?' _he thought when the funeral was busy. Marui didn't leaved Niou's side. Marui tried to comfort Niou but Niou didn't show any pain in his face only in his eyes. Broken and lonely. Everybody saw it but didn't dare to say anything.

When they asked if Niou wanted to say something , Niou just shooked his head.

The regulars looked at him.

''Are you okay?'' Yagyuu asked.

Niou looked at him ''Of course why wouldn't it be okay.'' he asnwered and then he leaved. he didn't want to see the regulars much longer. He went home and after an hour he went back to the grave of his mother. He wanted to be alone with his mother. He walked in the rain not bothering to wear a jacket or something else.

When he was there he looked at his mother's grave and started to give a speech while he was whispering.

He went on his knees and whispered his speech ''Niou Nagisa , Mother of Miyako,Masaharu and Masaru. A strong woman who never gave up. Always thinking about others instead herself. Once married and once divorced. Never lost her love for Tsuno Satoshi but let everybody think that you lost it. I always saw right trough you, you never had a secret but once you went away. While I had a good time I never thought you would leave me. If I wasn't so selfish to find love you wouldn't leave me right? Right?'' Niou was about to cry.

''You can't give yourself the fault if anyone death.'' Someone said.

Niou turned around and he saw his lover Marui Bunta.

''Bunta...'' Niou said.

''Your mother would die on day and that day was now...She didn't want you to be hurt!'' Marui said.

''But why on the day I wasn't home?'' Niou asked.

''Nobody can't stop the dead.'' Marui answered.

''...'' Niou didn't bother to talk back because he knew this was true.

''And you can give the fault to yourself.'' Marui said .

Niou turned around and hugged Marui. Marui hugged back.

Marui patted the head of Niou ''Shhh...It's okay.''

Niou just held him tighter.

'' I'm sorry.'' Niou whispered.

''It's okay you can't do anything about it.'' Marui said.

'' I could but I just didn't.'' Niou answered.

''You didn't do anything wrong.'' Marui said.

''Which person wouldn't cry on his mothers funeral only because he's scared that she will see him.'' Niou yelled.

''A human. Who loves his mother. Who was alone with his mother since he was eight. A person who already lost two other persons in his life and needed to handle the third because he knows that his mother will watch him.'' Marui yelled back.

Niou nodded and they stood on that place for a long time. Next to his mothers grave.

TWO DAYS LATER(Present)

Niou acted like he wasn't hurt or something but when he was home all the pain came back. Marui was the only one who knew this and Marui tried to be with Nou for a long time. Niou didn't take Marui out or reall ytalked o him for two days.

Niou became really overprotective over Marui. Niou walked Marui home and protected him.

Niou already lost so many persons he couldn't lose another special person..

_'I will stay strong' _He thought again. He promised it to his mother at the funeral.

''For You, Marui, Masaru , Miyako and ...'' Niou closed his mouth. He wanted to say father.

But he didn't see him after the day Niou 'visited' him.

Niou grabbed his jacket and walked outside. He needed fresh air.

He thought of going to Marui but his feets brought him to the grave of his mother.

When he was about to stand in front of his mothers grave his eyes opened.

He saw some people at his mothers grave.

''Father.'' He said coming closer but when he looked the people in the face he saw 3 people.

Niou looked shocked ''What are you doing here?''

* * *

><p><strong>Wondering who it is...Then wait for the next chapter. It was a little emotional chapter so I did my best. The words Marui said I also said to a friend of my.<strong>

**She said : How can I live with myself why my little cousin is dead and I am acting like I dont care.**

**And then I said: A human who doesn't want to show her weakness because she thinks other people has it harder. **

**My friend never cries but that day she really had a tear. **

**I want everyone to know that I am always ready. I don't need reviews I just need people to understand that this story is not a fairytale or something. **

**I still have the question: Shall Niou forgive his father. **

**It doesn't really change my story or anything but it just change the relationship.**

**Bye and reviews are welcome XD**


	7. Living further

**This is my 7th chapter. I am sure you wondered who were the three people in the funeral. I hope you like the past chapter and that you will like this chapter for sure.**

**Chapter 7/20 (Maybe more) **

**Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky and YagyuuJackal (And many more)**

* * *

><p>''Why are you here?'' Niou asked again.<p>

He looked deep in the eyes of the woman who was standing in front of his mothers grave

''I...I was just...'' The woman freaked out.

''I won't repeat anymore. Why are you here?'' Niou repeated for the last time.

''I just wanted to visit your mothers grave.'' The woman said.

''And why did you bring those two?'' Niou asked.

''I wanted to visit your mothers grave to put these flowers on it.'' The woman said.

''But why you...Why not Otou-san?'' Niou asked.

''Your Father...'' The woman stayed quiet.

The girl of the twin said: ''Papa didn't want to come.''

Niou froze and looked at the twin. Then he looked at the woman ''We asked him but he didn't want to come.''

''Nande?'' Niou asked.

''I truly don't know.'' the woman said.

''Mama he is our Onii-chan, right?'' The boy of the twin asked.

Niou looked at him. He wanted to give a big NO as answer but he said ''Yes.'' really slowly.

''WAAAIII!'' the children yelled happy.

''Come let's go to my house.'' The woman said.

''Ehhh...I don't know..'' Niou didn't want to meet his father right now.

''Don't worry Satoshi is working right now.'' the woman said.

''Well...'' Niou looked at the twin who were begging for him to come with their puppy eyes.

''Okay then.'' Niou said a little smiling.

They went to the CryingBeachstreet and then to number 63. The woman opened the door ''Come in.'' she said.

Niou smiled a fake smile ''Hai!'' he said and then he walked inside.

He thought of the first time he came here. That day was a disaster. The start from all those disaster.

''Do you want Coffee or Tea?'' The woman asked.

''Ahhh...I take some Coffee...eh...'' Niou didn't know how to call the woman.

''Just say Yoriko-san.'' Yoriko smiled.

''...HAI! Yoriko-san.'' Niou answered.

''And how were the past few days?'' Yoshiko asked when she was bringing the Coffee.

''It was...'' Niou couldn't found the words for it. Horrible, A Disaster, The baddest days of my life , he couldn't find the words for it.

''Here Take some Coffee.'' Yoshiko said. Niou thanked her and held drinked what of his coffee.

''When we heard your mother died we wanted to visit her grave.'' Yoshiko said.

''But your the new wife of my father. Shouldn't you be hating her?'' Niou was confused.

''Of course I know that you don't like me and my children so much but I felt guilty for you and your mother so I wanted to talk to her but I never get the chance.'' Yoshiko's smiled dissapeared.

''Why did you want to talk to my mother?'' Niou was really confused. Shouldn't this woman hate his mom.

''To apologize.'' Yoshiko didn't look in the eyes of Niou.

Niou felt guilty for Yoshiko. ''You didn't do anything bad. We were just sad that father never told us about you and the twins.'' Niou tried to cheer her up.

''I'm still so sorry.'' Yoshiko still felt bad.

''It's okay.'' Niou said frowning a bit ''Don't give yourself the fault okay.''

''Okay.'' Yoshiko nodded and smiled. They stayed quiet for a while

''And when are you thinking of going back to school?'' Yoshiko broke the silent between them.

''Maybe next week. Maybe earlier. I don't really know.'' Niou answered.

''Well just go to school when you think you can handle it.'' Yoshiko said and Niou nodded.

''How are you going to pay the bills in your house?'' Yoshiko asked.

''You like to ask many questions, Don't you?'' Niou grinned a bit.

''Well Yuzuyu and Satoru will probably tell you came and then Satoshi wants to know everything about you. So I just ask everything so soon as possible.'' Yoshiko smiled and Niou grinned.

But then Niou's grin turned into a frown ''I don't know what to do with the bills.''

''That is going to be a problem.'' Yoshiko said.

''I can't work.'' Niou was stuck.

They talked a little bit more like this. Niou learned many things.

When Niou walked home he had a smile. The smile his mother wanted to see.

Niou decided to make his mother proud. And th efirst thing he needed to do was visiting someone.

10 minutes later.

Niou knocked on the door.

Later someone opened the door.

''I think you and i need to spend more time.'' Niou smiled.

''That would be great, Haru.'' Marui answered.

And the hugged each other before going in a deep passionate kiss.

When they broke the kiss Marui said: ''Masaharu I love you.''

Niou knew these words. It was the words his mother said before she died.

''I love you too, More than everything'' Niou answered.

Marui smiled ''Even if they leaved from their bodys they will always be in your heart.''

Niou nodded ''And that also the place were you are.''_ 'And you mother.' _Niou thought.

''This is also the place of your mother and your little brother and big sister.'' Marui pointed to Niou's heart.

''But mostly for you.'' Niou said kissing Marui again.

And they stayed like this for awhile afraid to be away from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Do you like the Tsuno family? Is Niou going to like his father or not. Is marui the true love of Niou? Wait Marui is the true love of Niou...XD ...This is for people who lost family. Life further with your life and make your family proud. Please review<strong>


	8. Last letter

**My 8th chapter of Niou's first tears. You already know Niou's mother died and Niou had a talk with Yoshiko. His fathers new wife. After the talk with Yoshiko Niou decided to live further with his life even if it was without his mother. He went to Marui to live further and he always will remeber that his mother will be in his heart.**

**On 17-10-11 someone died. My cousins husbands Aunt. I wasn't really close to her but my family was. My father and Mother had a little heartbreak thinking of their mother or father who died. My mother lost his mother and my father lost his father. I hate it sometimes to live in the Netherlands. I can't spend time with my grandma or grandpa. But they are waiting for me to hear good news. :) :) Yesterday I talked with them. I am AUNT. Okay kinda. In our family you become aunt if our brother has a child and you become also Aunt if your cousin got a child. This time it's my cousin who got a child. It's a boy. Can't wait to see him and the other baby's. :):)**

* * *

><p>The week of his mothers dead was over and Niou decided to go back to school. He decided to live further with Marui on his side and his mother in his heart.<p>

''Bye.'' He said to the photo of his mother.

Sometimes Niou could hear her saying_ 'Do your best at school'_

Niou closed the door.

AFTER SCHOOL

Training was over and Niou finally went home. Before he went inside he checked the mail box.

There was one letter. From his dad.

He opened the letter and readed it.

_Dear Masaharu _

_How is it going? _

_I'm so sorry I couldn't contact with you for a week._

_Masaharu I know you want to stay in that house._

_But you can't pay the bills and I am not planning to._

_I talked with the judge and he said you were underage to live with yourself. _

_I decided to let you live with me and my family._

_You got three days before you are going to move in my house_

_YOUR father_

Niou looked angry. ''Why?'' hewhispered.

He went inside and slammed the door closed.

''Damn Whay did he do.'' Niou cursed.

He didn't want to leave this house. He couldn't.

He didn't want to leave this trusted place. Where his mother lived since she married his father. Where his mothers died. Where his mother always said _'Welcome home'**. **_

Niou couldn't leave. For Marui and his mothers grave is here. He needed to do something.

The phone ringed. It was a unknown number.

Niou said ''Moshi Moshi.'' he tried to cool off.

_''I have an Idea for your house.'' The voice of Yoshiko said._

''Yoshiko-san what do you mean with my house?'' Niou was confused.

_''Satoshi told me you are going to live here. And I am sure you don't want to sell that house. So I have an Idea to keep that house.'' Yoshiko explained_.

Niou smiled ''What kinda idea?''

_Yoshiko explained the whole idea. ''What do you think?''_

Niou smiled ''I think it's a great idea but you can't do this.''

_''Why not?'' Yoshiko talked over the phone._

"I feel bad for you." Niou answered.

_''Okay what is the bill of your house?'' Yoshiko asked._

''318.'' Niou said.

_''Well I try for another plan. I call you later okay?'' Yoshiko said._

"Of course. Bye!" Niou said.

_''Bye!'' Yoshiko said._

Niou loked at the phone ''Why are you so nice?'' he asked to himself.

Niou shook his head when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

Niou opened the door and he saw that it was the mailman.

''What is it?'' Niou asked.

''You got mail.'' he gave him teh mail and walked away.

Niou looked at the man who walked away ''What a kind man...Like Sanada.'' Niou said.

He opened the mail and looked at it.

His eyes were shocked. this couldn't.

''OMG!'' He screamed.

_Dear Masaharu,_

_You actually needed a formal letter but I wanted to write this before I died. _

_I writed this when you was 10 so I don't know when you wil lread this._

_All my stuff I will give to you. _

_I buyed the house were we live now and I want to say you don't need to pay your bills. I have my connections._

_Also you get my bankmoney. _

_That is 87 thousand I want you to spend this money when you need to spend it. _

_This will be my first and last leter to you. I miss you and I will never leave your heart. _

_I love you _

_And I am sorry that I never got over your father. _

_I want to say that in my room I have a Diary with some poems and such. _

_Please find that book and you will understand my feelings._

_LOVES_

_Your mom _

Niou looked at the letter ''Thank you.'' he said smiling.

He slowly walked to his mothers room and looked for the Diary.

When he found it he opened the first page.

He began to read it.

_Everybody was here_

_By my side_

_But where were you_

_Why weren't you by my side_

_I needed you_

_The most_

_I wanted you to be here for me_

_To hug me_

_To help me_

_Because I'm alone and I want your hel to make it through_

_Leave me and I will be alone_

''She wrote this for my father.'' Niou said.

He smiled and turned back to call Yoshiko back to say it's no problem anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think. Did anyone actually wonder why there were poems on the beginning of most chapters? I hope you liked this story. I learned that Masa(ru) means Victory and Haru means Sun(Shine). So Niou's name is Victory sun. Kawaii...I just don't understadn why Mizuki's name means Beautiful Moon. <strong>

**I already got an answer on my question. Thanks again. **

**I hoped you enjoyed the story and please review.**


	9. First day at the Tsuno's

**My 9th chapter of Niou's first tears. I hope you all enjoyed my story 'till now. So please enjoy.**

**Chapter 9/20 (maybe more) **

**Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, Alpha, YagyuuJackal and many more. **

* * *

><p>Niou looked at his room. Everything was empty.<p>

He packed up and he just had an hour in this house before he was going to leave it.

Niou didn't change anything about the other rooms only his own room.

AFTER AN HOUR

The doorbell ringed.

Niou walked to the door and opened his showing the face of his father.

Niou frowned "Let's go.".

"Yes let's just go." Satoshi answered.

Niou grabbed his suitcase and walked outside. He closed the door and went to the car of his father.

"Masaharu, are you okay?" Satoshi asked.

"Of course. Why would it be going bad with me?" Masaharu said with a hint of Sarcasm.

"Your Mother and this sudden Move out." Satoshi answered.

"Wow I didn't knew you knew that." Niou said.

"I know you are mad that I didn't come to her Funeral." Satoshi said.

_'Even YOUR WIFE came' _Niou thought.

"Masaharu do you forgive me?" Satoshi asked.

Niou gived a big "NO" as answer.

Satoshi nodded and they didn't talk anymore.

When they walked inside the house.

"Okairi!" Yoshiko said.

"Tadaima." Satoshi said giving her a kiss and then walking to the living room.

"Okairi Masaharu-san!" Yoshiko said excited.

"Uhh...T...Tadaima Yoshiko-san?" Niou just felt strange to say it.

"Onii-chan How are you?" Yuzuyu asked when Niou walked in.

"I'm Fine and how are you?" Niou answered.

"I'm fine too." Yuzuyu answered giggling a bit.

"Were is my Room?" Niou asked.

Satoru looked at him and smiled "MOMMY can Satoru bring him to his room?"

"Go ahead." Yoshiko said.

Satoru screamed from happiness and grabbed one vinger of Niou.

He brought him to an empty room with only a bed and a bureau.

Niou looked around and nodded and Satoru runned away to the living room.

Niou sat on his bed and still looked around.

''Welcome to my room.'' He said.

He started to unpack his stuff. First he found a good place for his mothers picture so he could see his mothers face everyday. He placed his clothes in his closet and placed all kind of stuff in his room. Also a picture of him and Marui.

He smiled when he was done. ''Finally!'' He said and he let himself fall on the bed.

''Masaharu-Niichan are you here?'' Yuzuyu slowly opened the door.

''Yes come in.'' Niou said.

yuzuyu opened the door and jumped on Niou's bed to hug Niou.

''What's wrong?'' Niou was worried about Yuzuyu. He didn't understand why.

''Masaharu-Niichan we are going to eat.'' Yuzuyu said.

Niou sighed ''You made me worried.''.

He grabbed Yuzuyu and brought her to the living room were Satoru was watching tv.

''Waai Masaharu-Niichan! Higher!'' Yuzuyu giggled.

Niou smiled and played a little more with her and later also with Satoru.

In the end the three of them watched tv. Masaharu sat in the middle of the twin who were hugging him a bit.

''Dinners ready!'' Yoshiko screamed and Niou stood up with Yuzuyu in his arms and Satoru on his back.

''PIZZA!'' The twins screamed.

''Yes Pizza special for our new family member.'' Yoshiko smiled and winked at Masaharu.

Masaharu smiled ''Arigatou.''

The four of them sat and Niou looked around. He was happy his father wasn't here.

''Wondering were Satoshi is?'' Yoshiko said taking a bite of her Pizza.

Niou nodded ''He is working.'' she said.

''Ahhh...'' Niou said. _'Damn I am beginning to sound like Sanada' _He tought hitting his forehead.

''Is everything alright?'' Yoshiko and the twin looked at him.

''Yes..Everything alright.'' Niou said.

''Don't you like Pizza. And I asked your father about it.'' Yoshiko mumbled.

_'IBU' _Niou's mind screamed ''No I am in love with Pizza but I was remembering my vice-Captain.''

''Ohh...Which school are you going?'' Yoshiko asked.

''Rikkaidai. And were are Yuzuyu and Satoru going?'' He asked.

''To the Kindergarten. That's three streets earlier than Rikkaidai.'' Yoshiko explained.

''Oh than I can bring the twins to school.'' Niou suggested.

''Your sure?'' Yoshiko asked.

''Of course.'' Niou said.

''Than it would be great.'' Yoshiko smiled.

''Whaaiii...Is Masaharu-Niichan bringing us to school.'' Yuzuyu and Satoru jumped up and down.

''Yes I...Masaharu-Niichan is going to bring you to school.'' Niou said.

Yuzuyu and Satoru looked at him and then they smiled with a little blush.

Niou smiled ''You are a great brother.'' Yoshiko whispered.

_'Masaru.' _''Arigatou.'' Niou thanked her.

When dinner was done and Niou went to his own room he looked at the picture of his mom.

Niou grabbed the Diary of his mother and opened it.

_Masaharu is already 10 months old. He is a playful guy who can't sit still for one minute._

_He also has a smile that looks like an Angel. _

_He is the only one in our family with Sky blue/Gray eyes and he has a cute habit of doing some pranks on people._

_I am sure he is going to be an Trickster ^^. _

_Today my friend Marui Bentan and her husband came with their child. Marui Bunta._

Niou blinked ''I didn't know Marui and I knew each other when we were this young.''

_Marui Bunta took a liking to Masaharu. Bunta didn't let go of Masaharu. _

_When they wanted to take Bunta away he cried and Masaharu protected him. _

_In the end they slept together. (So cute I even got a picture of that)_

Niou looked at the picture and blushed a bit.

He closed the book and went to his bed to sleep. ''Oyasumi.'' He said to the picture of his mother and then he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took me 2 days. I had a vacation but school is going to start on Monday. ^_^". Hope you liked the story. So again HaruMaru in this story. I am Reading some fanfictions from the anime called Uragiri wa boku no Namae wo Shitteiru. My fav. pair is ShuseixHotsuma. I hope you liked this story and please review.<strong>

**1. Question : Is Niou going to like his father.**

** a. Yes (0 Votes)**

**b. No (1 Vote) **

**I still didn't decide all pairings. So if there are pairings outside Rikkaidai you want. Just say it. **

**And now another Question **

**2. Question: Rikkaidai is going to train with another school. Which school is it going to be?**

**a. Shitenhouji**

**b. Hyotei**

**c. Seigaku**

**You can also choose two schools. This is for some chapters later. Please answer the questions. And if you have a Request just ask.**


	10. My Oniichan

**My 10th chapter of Niou's first tears. The votes are going really good thank you. I hope my readers really liked the story. My friends wanted em to give advice for reading (They don't like reading. I will give the tips in the end of the story. This chapter you are going to know more about the Twins.**

* * *

><p>Niou stood up and dressed himself. He looked at the picture of his mother.<p>

''I am going to bring the twins to school.'' He whispered.

Niou walked to the living room were his father , the twins and Yoshiko was.

''Ohayou Masaharu-Niichan!'' The twins said excited.

''Ohayou Masaharu-san!'' Yoshiko smiled.

''Ohayou Masaharu.'' Satoshi said.

''Ohayou Yuzuyu,Satoru and Yoshiko-san.'' Niou said ignoring his father. After that the twins ran to their room to get their bags.

Satoshi looked at him ''unthankful child.'' He whispered hard enough for Niou to hear.

''What did you say.'' Niou said.

''I SAID UNTHANKFUL CHILD DID YOUR MOTHER RAISE YOU UP LIKE THIS.'' Satoshi stood up.

Niou looked at him ''JUST SHUT THE F***CK ABOUT MY MOTHER. I SWEAR YOU I WON'T STOP MYSELF.''

they looked really furious at each other.

Yoshiko tried to stop this silence ''Ahh...Look at the time...Masaharu-kun you need to bring the twin to school.''

Niou relaxed. He didn't want to scream at Yoshiko ''Of course.''

''Yuzuyu, Satoru come on you need to go to school!'' Yoshiko yelled.

The twins came ''Let's go.'' Yuzuyu said and Satoru nodded.

Niou went to his room to get his tennis bag and then he walked away.

When they were outside yuzuyu and Satoru looked at him.

Niou stopped and held his hands out for them ''Want to hold hands?'' He suggested.

The twins smiled and grabbed a hand of Niou.

''Masaharu-Niichan why do you have such a big bag?'' Satoru asked.

''That is my tennis bag.'' Niou said.

''Woow...Is it heavy?'' Yuzuyu asked.

''You want to carry it?'' Niou said. Yuzuyu nodded.

Niou gave his tennis bag at Yuzuyu and when Yuzuyu had it on her shoulder she whined ''It's heavy.''

Niou took his tennis bag back. ''Do you like sport?'' Niou asked.

They both nodded

They all smiled.

''Masaharu-Niichan Our class has a sports day.'' Yuzuyu started.

''And?'' Niou was curious.

''Can you come and play for us...'' Satoru asked.

''What kind of sport are there.'' Niou asked.

''Ehhh..This year it is ...'' Yuzuyu was thinking.

''TENNIS.'' Satoru said.

''How many people do you need for that?'' Niou asked.

''we have singles 1,2,3 and doubles 1,2 so we need...'' Satoru was thinking.

''7'' Yuzuyu said.

''Okay I can do that.'' Niou smiled.

''Waai we just need 6 players and one reserve.'' Satoru cheered.

''I can also get those other 6 players and the reserve.'' Niou smiled when he saw the faces of the twin.

''Really?'' The twin looked hopeful at Niou.

''Yes.'' Niou nodded.

The twin smiled ''Arigatou. Your the best brother a child can have.''

Niou's eyes widened.

This was exactly the same thing Masaru said when he, Masaru and Miyako went on a trip._ 'YOUR THE BEST BROTHER A CHILD CAN HAVE' _

That trip. The worst day of his life.

Niou felt the tear scome but luckely the appeared at the kindergarten.

Niou kneeled and Yuzuyu gave him a kiss on the cheeck. She smiled ''Bye Masaharu-Niichan.''

Satoru did the same.

Niou hugged hem tightly ''Wait for me. I come get you boys.''

The twin nodded and runned inside.

Niou walked to school and didn't pay any attention in the class.

He had a Flashback. The flashback after the 'Trip'

FLASHBACK (The flashback after the trip with Masaru and Miyako)

_Onii-chan.'' Masaru desperatly cried. _

_''Masaharu were are you?'' Miyako screamed._

_''Masaru , Nee-chan I'm here. I won't leave you boys alone.'' Masaharu from 11 years screamed. _

_''ONII-CHAN!'' Was the last thing Masaru screamed before going in the operation room. _

_''Take care little brother.'' Miyako said before she went in the same operation room._

_You heard the cry of Masaru and screams of Miyako. Niou wanted to run inside but the doctors stopped him._

_''Let me go...My little brother is there and my big sister.'' Niou screamed._

_''Stop you are wounded.'' One of the nurses said. _

_''NOOO Don't help me. SAFE MY SISTER AND LITTLE BROTHER'' Niou screamed._

_''Relax..Relax my Fiancee is doing the operation. He is the best doctor of this hospital. So he will safe your little brother and your big sister.'' One of the nurses said smiling proudly._

_''I DON'T CARE ANY F**CK ABOUT YOUR CHEATING FIANCEE OR WHATEVER. MY LITTLE BROTHER AND BIG SISTER ARE THERE IN THE OPERATION ROOM. SO I DON'T GIVE ANY SHIT ABOUT YOUR FIANCEE OR WHAT YOU BITCH, SLUT, WHORE.'' Niou screamed. _

_The nurse turned around and walked away. _

_Many nurses tried to comfort Niou but nobody could do it. Even his mother couldn't._

_Niou was wounded on his forehead but didn't let any nurse, doctor or whatever help him. He only wanted to know what happened to Masaru and Miyako-Neechan. _

_After some hours the doctor came. ''AND?'' Masaharu and Nagisa asked._

_''I'm sorry but they both didn't survive.'' The doctor said._

_Nagisa started to cry but Niou just stood there. _

_He stayed there the whole time. _

_''Come let's leave.'' His mother when it was dark still crying._

_''No I won't leave untill Masaru and Miyako-Neechan come out of that room.'' Niou said still standing on the place looking at the door. _

_Nagisa tried so hard to get him home but Niou didn't move any place. In the end the doctor send Nagisa home and said he was going to talk with Niou. _

_The doctor turned around to talk with Niou but Niou was gone. _

_Niou runned to the room were Masaru and Miyako-Neechan were. _

_He looked at their face. ''Are you boys sleeping?'' Masaharu said._

_He tried for so long to wake them up and in the end he gave up ''?'' He yelled at himself. _

_He hugged Masaru and Miyako-Neechan ''I lvoe you guys!'' He said. _

_Some nurses came to take him away. ''You need to go.'' They said but Niou didn't move. _

_In the end even the police came to take him away. ''BOY you can't do anything about those children. They are dead!'' The police said. _

_''Those children are my little brother and big sister so SHUT THE F**CK UP.'' Niou said. _

_After two hours everyone left and Nagisa came. _

_''Mom they won't wake up.'' Niou said. _

_''Oh Masaharu.'' Nagisa said before Niou hugged his mother. _

_''Mom why won't they wake up?'' Niou asked._

_''They have peace.'' Nagisa said. _

_''They aren't hurt anymore?'' Niou looked at his mother._

_''No they never will have pain anymore.'' Nagisa said holding her son tighter._

_''I wil miss them.'' Niou said._

_''Me too. Me too'' Nagisa said._

_END FLASHBACK_

Niou felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to se it was Marui.

Niou smiled a bit _'I miss you guys.' _

Niou suddenly felt so sad ''Can I go to the toilet.''

The teacher let him go to the toilet.

Niou runned away and for the first time in his life he thought of crying. But he stopped himself.

_'I can't cry' _Niou said. Because his family watched over him. And his mother too.

* * *

><p><strong>And what did you think. I started to tear a little up when I was writing the flashback. To make sure you understood the flashback. Miyako, Masaru and Masaharu went on a trip and they crashed. Niou just was a little wounded but Masaru's and Miyako's wounds were so bad they couldn't dave them. <strong>

**Masaharu was 10 about to turn 11. Masaru just became 3. Miyako was 15. **

**Tips for reading **

**Tip 1: Listen to music. If it's sad listen a sad song. Is it humor listne to a happy song. **

**Tip 2: Just relax and try to live yourself in the book. Like your the main character.**

**Tip 3: TRY to read a book. Read 10-20 pages in one day and take a drink or something while reading.**

**For the Questions **

**Question 1: Shall Niou like his father **

**a Yes (0 votes) **

**b no (3 votes) **

**Question 2: Rikkaidai is going to train with another school. Which school is it going to be?**

**a. Shitenhouji (1 vote)**

**b. Hyotei (2 Votes)**

**c. Seigaku (2 votes) **

**Question 3: Do you want a Mpreg? Or adoption?**

**a Mpreg (Male Pregnancy)**

**b Adoption**

**If there are couples you want just say it.**

**I hope you answer the third question. Please review**


	11. Forgiveness?

**My 11th chapter of Niou's first tears. I hope you all enjoyed my story 'till now. So please enjoy.**

**Chapter 11/20 (maybe more) **

**Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, Alpha, YagyuuJackal and many more. **

* * *

><p>Niou's day went weird. When he was walking to the kindergarten someone walked behind him.<p>

''Oi! 'HARU!'' Marui yelled walking behind Niou.

Niou stopped adn turned around and Marui stood on his toes to give Niou a full kiss on th elips.

''Bunta what was that about?'' Niou was confused. Normally he would kiss Marui.

''You needed to cheer up!'' Marui smiled.

Niou patted Marui's head ''Thank you.''

Marui grabbed Niou's hand ''So were are you going?''

''To the twins.'' Niou answered.

Marui nodded ''You men those children of your father with that new wife of him?''

''Yes those twins...Want to come?'' Niou suggested.

''OF COURSE.'' Marui happily said.

''Today I had ANOTHER fight with my father.'' Niou told.

''What did he say?'' Marui asked.

''That I am an Ungrateful child. He probably doesn't love me anymore.'' Niou felt a bit down.

''It doesn't matter how much you hate him but one part of your heart still wants to make up with him.'' Marui said.

Niou looked at his boyfriend. ''Maybe...But that's not going to happen.''

Marui and Niou were still talking and Marui had his arm around Niou's arm.

When they arrived Marui seperated his arm from Niou's. Niou felt a bit sad.

they saw all kind of children putting their shoes on.

Niou and Marui went inside looking for the twin.

''OMG who is that hottie!'' One of the teachers said (The teachers were all woman)

Marui felt a stab of Jaleousy but his eyes softened when he saw the twins screaming ''MASAHARU-NIICHAN'' and hugging him.

_'He probably would be a good father'_ Marui's thought said. he smiled sadly _'He never felt fatherly love before'_

the twins staring at him confusingly.

''Ohayou...'' Marui was a bit flustered.

''Ohayou and who are you?'' Yuzuyu asked.

Marui looked at Niou who nodded ''I am Marui Bunta...The lover of your brother.''

The twin stayed silents for a minute. And the next moment they are screaming of joy.

''WE HAVE 2 NII-CHANS!'' They jumped and grabbed a hand of Marui and walked away.

Niou walked behind them snickering a little._ 'Marui is so cute. And the twins too' _

Marui actually had a good time. And Niou also.

When they were home the twins just couldn't be quiet. ''MOMMY!''

''Are they always in a sugarhigh?'' Marui asked.

''Yes.'' Niou shortly answered.

Marui giggled.

Yoshiko walked to the door ''Ah...Okairi yuzuyu, Satoru and Masaharu... Who is our guest.''

Yoshiko looked at Marui who blushed ''Ahh..This is my lover Marui Bunta.'' Niou explained.

Marui thought that Yoshiko was thinking they were disgusting or something.

''Oh...That's wonderful...My name in Tsuno Yoshiko the evil step-mother of Masaharu-kun.'' Yoshiko joked and everybody laughed even Niou.

''We are the evil twins Yuzuyu and Satoru who let Masaharu-Niichan work everyday because were lazy.'' The twins said laughing.

Niou ended it ''And I am Masaharu White who is a hot-looking worker who is looking for a princess...Want to be my princess?'' He asked Marui.

Marui blushed ''Y...Y...Yes of course my dear prince.''

''Then I think you boys need some ...MASAHARU GO TO YOUR ROOM!'' Yoshiko smiled while saying that.

Niou smirked and took Marui to his room.

They sat next to each other and it was quiet for a while.

'' 'Haru aren't we going to do anything.'' Marui blushed a bit.

''What do you want to do.'' Niou looked at him.

''Well...Uh...Maybe we can...haave...'' Marui blushed and couldn't say it.

''Oh I get it.'' Niou smirked.

''No...No...I didn't mean THAT.'' Marui blushed furiously.

''Are you sure about that?'' Niou asked.

''Okay I meaned that...But your family is here.'' Marui said.

''Let's just kiss then.'' Niou said.

''Okay. '' Marui nodded.

Niou slowly turned his face to Marui. Marui closed his eyes.

It was a gentle kiss.

Marui opened his mouth for Niou's tongue.

Niou and Marui deepened in the kiss.

Niou made Marui fell on the bed while kissing him.

They broke the kiss and looked in each others eyes.

''I love you.'' Niou whispered.

''I love you too.'' Marui said.

They wanted to kiss again till someone screamed ''WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU BOYS DOING''

Niou and Marui looked at the door and they saw Satoshi.

''I WON'T REPEAT. WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU BOYS DOING" Satoshi was pissed.

The boys sitted ''What do you mean?'' Niou asked.

''WHY ARE YOU KISSING WITH THAT...FAGGOT.'' Satoshi was becoming crazy.

Marui looked at Niou who stood up. ''He is my Boyfriend. So I don't see anythin bad about kissing him.''

Niou tried to stay calm in front of Marui.

''EHhh...'Haru It's better if I go.'' Marui said.

''YES IT'S BETTER IF YOU GO.'' Satoshi was furious.

Marui stood up and walked away. ''Ja ne 'Haru.''

''Wait!'' Niou said. He gave Marui a big kiss and then Marui walked away with a little smile.

Satoshi looked like he was going to explode.

Niou turned around ''Yoshiko-san It's better if you take the twins away.''

Yoshiko nodded and went away with the twins.

And so Niou and Satoshi started to argue

''I DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT FAGGOT EVER AGAIN.'' Satoshi yelled.

''WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO STOP ME.'' Niou yelled back.

''YOUR FATHER.''

''THEN ACCEPT THE FACT I LIKE...NO LOVE BUNTA'' Niou tried to convice him.

''NO NEVER AM I GOING TO ACCEPT IT.'' Satoshi screamed.

''WHY IS IT WRONG?'' Niou asked.

''BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME.'' Satoshi screamed back.

''HOW COULD I TELL IT? I NEVER SAW YOU.'' Niou said.

''...'' Satoshi was stunned.

''I waited. I wanted to tell you but you never visited me.'' Niou calmed a bit down.

''But_'' Satoshi couldn't complain.

''You went away without telling me why and never came back. When I finally can find you, I find out you have a lover.'' Niou interrupted.

''Masaharu.'' Satoshi felt the tears in his eyes. ''Forgive me.''

Yoshiko came back with the twins. And Niou walked away.

''Can I forgive you if you can't forgive yourself. Think about that.'' Niou said and he walked away. This time forever. Away from his father.

He went to his room and wanted to pack up but he couldn't hurt the twins and Yoshiko.

''Why can't I leave this place.'' Niou said to himself.

''Because you want to stay for your father.'' Yoshiko came inside.

''I want him to die.'' Niou said.

''No you want to forgive your father. But you can't.'' Yoshiko said.

Niou looked at her. ''Why? Why do I want to stay with him. WHY? After all he has done.'' Niou couldn't understand it.

''Because you think your mother is happier if you forgive him.'' Yoshiko said.

Niou looked at the face of Yoshiko. Niou couldn't help but think how much Yoshiko looked like his mother.

''But If you won't forgive him for yourself. You will never forgive him.'' Yoshiko ended and hugged Niou.

Niou stayed like that. Is that was he wanted? Forgiveness because his mother wanted it.

No He wanted to forgive his father but he couldn't. Not after he said 'Faggot' to Marui.

* * *

><p><strong>And was it good. Most parents can't accept it that their child is gay or lesbian or Bi-sexual. Niou decided that he can't forgive his father. It was clear for Niou when Satoshi called Marui Faggot. I love HaruMaru but Satoshi doesn't. Well hope you liked it and thanks for answering the first question. <strong>

**Question 1: Shall Niou like his father **

**Answer: no (5 votes) **

**Question 2: Rikkaidai is going to train with another school. Which school is it going to be?**

**Winner: Hyotei**

**Question 3: Do you want a Mpreg? Or adoption?**

**a Mpreg (Male Pregnancy) (2 votes)**

**b Adoption (1 vote) **

**I am not sure about this. Maybe Mpreg but we'll see new readers asnwer.**

**Question 4: In the previous chapter the twins said they were havong a tennis match and Niou said he could get some players. I think to get players of all differnt schools. You can choose players you want for the sport day. If you don't answer it I can't write the sport day. **

**BYE. Please review**


	12. HYOTEI

**already the 12th chapter of Niou's first tears. Thanks for answering the questions. This chapter is going to be the training with...HYOTEI. **

**Chapter 12/20 **

**Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Dirty and TakixKabaji (Don't know the name) and a little Sleepy pair**

* * *

><p>2 WEEKS LATER<p>

Niou woke up with a big headache.

Niou still didn't complain and stood up. He dressed and went to the living room.

He saw the twins , yoshiko-san and his father.

Niou didn't say anything.

''Ohayou Masaharu-Niichan!'' Yuzuyu and Satoru said.

Niou smiled a bit and nodded. ''Yo.''

''Ohayou Masaharu-kun.'' Yoshiko said.

''Ohayou.'' Niou greeted back.

Satoshi stayed quiet and so did Niou.

Niou felt disgusted to be Satoshi's son.

''I'm leaving.'' Niou said.

''EHhh...Aren't you going to bring the twins to school.'' Satoshi shocked to hear that.

''Papa call us by our names!.'' Yuzuyu and Satoru pouted wtih sad eyes.

''Today I can't bring Yuzuyu and Satoru to schoo if they don't hurry up.'' Niou smiled at the twins.

The twins smiled back. ''We're coming.'' They went ot their room to get their bag.

''What with those clothes?'' Yoshiko asked pointing to the tennis clothes of Niou.

''My tennis team has a training with Hyotei Gakuen.'' Niou explained.

''THE HYOTEI GAKUEN?'' Satoshi went in a shock and Yoshiko's moth went wide open.

''Don't catch flies Yoshiko-san. And yes THE hyotei Gakuen.'' Niou said.

''Niou do your best.'' Yoshiko said.

''Always.'' Niou winked and the twins came out.

''Ah...I will get the twins from school because they have a parents meeting.'' Yoshiko explained.

Niou nodded and went outside with teh twins who screamed ''We're going.''

They walked to their school and Yuzuyu and Satoru only could ask about Marui.

Niou and Marui always went together to the kindergarten to get the twins. They walked the twins home and then Niou and Marui would go on a date or just go to Marui's house for some...(You decide).

But today there was a trainign with Hyotei so Niou needed to go with the train. He is going to Rikkaidai to meet up with the rest and then he is going to Hyotei.

''Bye Oniichan'' Yuzuyu and Satoru said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

''Bye.'' Niou whispered.

Niou went to Rikkaidai and he saw something rather unexpected.

Yagyuu and Jackal had hot making out session.

Niou first took a picture with his phone

''So who is the Seme?'' Niou interrupted their thoughts.

The kissing boys opened their eyes from shock and parted away as soon as possible.

''N...N...Niou-kun since when were you here?'' Yagyuu stuttered a bit blushing like a red tomatoe.

''Long enough. Puri~'' Niou smirked.

''Ahhh...You didn't saw the...'' Jackal couldn't finish because he blushed more.

''Yes I saw it. _Everything!_'' Niou teased them.

''No your lying you didn't see us kiss.'' Yagyuu said.

''I have a picture of you boys kissing.'' Niou showed the picture.

''Delete it.'' Yagyuu demanded.

''Wow Yeag-Yuu Relax...I am going to delete it...But first I need to show it to Marui and the rest.'' Niou said.

''What do you need to show?'' Marui came with Kirihara and Yanagi after him.

''My dick.'' Niou said like it was nothing weird.

''H...H...'HARU.'' Marui blushed like hell.

''Yes?'' Niou smirked.

''Serious.'' Marui said.

''Okay I need to show you this.'' Niou grabbed his cellphone and showed it. Yanagi and Kirihara also looked at it. Yagyuu and Jackal blushed like hell. Marui, Kirihara got nightmares and Yanagi was writing in his data book but deep inside he was scared like hell.

''That you two won't have sex anymore because of Niou these 2 month 84%.'' Yanagi said.

''Don't worry I won't make a picture of that. But if you want me to...'' Niou smirked and Marui giggled when they saw their partners blushing more and more.

When Sanada and Yukimura came they went to the train.

After an hour they arrived in Hyotei.

They were welcomed by Atobe

''Hello Rikkaidai welcome to Ore-sama's school Hyotei Gakuen.'' Atobe welcomed them.

the Rikkaidai players looked at the people who were at the side line cheering for Atobe and the rest of Hyotei.

''Shall we go Ahn?'' Atobe said snapping his fingers.

''Why are_'' Kirihara went quiet when he saw the red carpet.

''My guests can't make the floor dirty.'' Atobe said.

They walked on the red carpet to the tennis courts.

They saw the other tennis players.

Of course Kirihara was the first to open his mouth.

''WAKAAASHIIIII CHOUTAROOUUUU!" Kirihara jumped on his two best friends.

''AKAYA GET OFF ME.'' Hiyoshi complained.

''BUT I MISSED YOU GUYS.'' Kirihara pouted not leting th eboys go.

''Kabaji.'' Atobe frowned and snapped his fingers again.

''Usu.'' Kabaji said and he lifted Kirihara from Choutarou and Hiyoshi.

''How are you Akaya?'' Choutarou said.

''with my head in the air.'' Kirihara answers still in the air.

''You never visit us anymore.'' Choutarou said pouting a bit.

''But you boys never come get me.'' Kiriahra pouted too. Kabaji placed him on the ground

''We missed you.'' Choutarou said accepting a hug from Kirihara.

Hiyoshi just stood there ''Oke Oke don't steal my teddy bear.'' He meant Choutarou.

''What your Teddy bear. He is my Teddy bear.'' Kirihara yelled back at Hiysohi.

They went fighting for a while till Sanada stopped them well slapped them.

Jiroh stood there around Marui like a truly fan which he was.

Niou stood next to Marui (Jiroh is secretly a gay fanboy).

Yagyuu and Jackal were talking to Mukahi and Shishido.

Take stood next to Kabaji listening to Atobe, Yukimura , Oishitari and Sanada. Yanagi was trying to get some data from the boys.

And the trainign was going to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>This is two or three chapters. In the next you going to read the data from the boys and the first matches. This could be even 4 or 5 chapters. I think of changing the doubles and singles a bit. Hope ou enjoyed and I am still waiting for players to have in the sports day. <strong>

**I already decided some: Niou, Marui ,Atobe, Hiyoshi, Fuji, Zaizen. I still need one player. So be the winner and choose that player. **

**Write also why you want to have that person and why you want MPREG? I am just curious. **

**Bye and Please review**


	13. HYOTEI II

**CHAPTER 13 OF MY NIOU'S FIRST TEARS STORY. i want to thank everyone who reads this story. I hope you still enjoy this story. This story can be one of the most chapters in Prince of Tennis because this is a long story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 13/20 (More than that) **

**Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Dirty, TakiKabaji and Sleepy pair.**

* * *

><p>Hyotei Training Part II<p>

Niou went quiet to all the matches.

Atobe= He did it perfect against Sanada. he moved so smooth and still played with such power in his games. A player who can teach children that power isn't tennis.

Hiyoshi= He's strong but he keeps himself concentrated and knows where Kirihara throws the ball. When Kirihara did his Knunkle serve Hiyoshi defended himself so good so he couldn't get hurt. The player who can teach the children to be concentrated and to defend themselve.

Till now Niou was looking for candidates for the sports day with the children. And his eyes were on Atobe and Hiyoshi.

Even if Choutarou would also be a good one. He wasn't so sure about shishido. And he knew that the silver pair won't split up so that made those two out of game.

The dirty pair were just well Dirty.

Taki and Kabaji would make a boring day for the children.

And that Jiroh would probably sleep the whole time.

Only Hiyoshi and Atobe would be good.

Then Niou looked at his own group.

Marui was a happy, cheerful and good player. He was already in the team. He could make the children happy and probably learn them how to keep their stamina.

Yukimura couldn't play because he needed to go to the hospital and Niou suggested that Sanada would go with Yukimura.

Yanagi would probably make those children cry.

Jackal and Yagyuu just couldn't because they were busy.

Niou didn't want Kirihara because he probably would make those children cry too with his devil mode.

Of course Niou was going to play. He promised that to the twins.

So he already had 4 players.

After the training Niou asked it to Atobe and Hiyoshi.

''Ano...After my mothers dead I start to live with my father, his new wife and his twins. Those twins have a sportsday and they asked me if I could get players for the tennis match. I wanted to ask Hiyoshi and Atobe if you boys can help me with that?'' Niou tried to talk formal.

''Which school?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''Kindergarten.'' Niou answered.

Hiyoshi wanted to open his mouth but Atobe beated him ''And why would you think Ore-sama would play for those children. And why would Ore-sama let his boyfriend play. Ahn?''

Niou looked down he didn't know what to say.

''Maybe Ore-sama's boyfriend wants to play.'' Hiyoshi complained.

The hyotei players stayed quiet.

''Why do you want to play?'' Taki asked.

Even Rikkaidai was curious.

Choutarou smiled ''You mean that day, ne''

''Yes I mean that day.'' Hiyoshi smirked.

''Wait what day.'' Shishido looked at the boys.

''Well When we were in Kindergarten.'' Choutarou started to tell.

FLASHBACK

_Hiyoshi and Choutarou were in Kindergarten talking about the sportsday. _

_''Do you think we find good people?'' Choutarou asked._

_''Of course we will win.'' Hiyoshi said._

_''But I can't play with a big Onii-chan.'' Choutarou said._

_''You will do great.'' Hiyoshi said._

_''You too.'' Choutarou said. _

_They looked at each other and smiled. _

_THREE WEEKS LATER _

_They found the players for the tennis match. _

_Hiyoshi and Choutarou also saw some woman. _

_WIHT CHOUTAROU_

_Choutarou went to play with a big scary woman called Sumire._

_''Ryuzaki-Obaachan aren't you a bit old for tennis?'' choutarou asked innocent._

_While Choutarou asked that Sumire was first banging her head to the ground and then looked at Choutarou with scary eyes. _

_''No you will never be old for Tennis.'' she said. _

_Choutarou nodded. _

_When the two of them played it was like... _

_Choutarou and Sumire played so good with each other._

_In the end Sumire even throwed Choutarou in the air so he could hit the ball back._

_They won and Choutarou looked at Sumire ''You played great.'' Sumire said. _

_''Arigatou. I couldn't play without Sumire-sensei.'' Choutarou blushed a bit. _

_WITH HIYOSHI _

_Hiyoshi had a man. He was younger than Sumire but still ...old. _

_''Anou Sakaki-sensei do you think we can win?'' Hiyoshi asked. _

_''of course we are going to win. But it's more importantly that we have fun.'' Sakaki smiled._

_''Ehh...OKAY.'' Hiyoshi blushed. _

_The game went pretty good._

_''that was a good game.'' Hiyoshi smiled. _

_''You did well for a five year old boy.'' Sakaki smiled and patted Hiyoshi's head_

_''Thanks. You did well for a 60 year old man.'' Hiyoshi smiled back._

_''I am 17.'' Sakaki frowned._

_''JOKE I knew you were 17.'' Hiyoshi laughed flustered._

_END FLASHBACK_

''Those were good times.'' Choutarou said.

''Yes it was.'' Hiyoshi didn't smile or anything.

''Well Count me in. I do it with you.'' Hiyoshi said.

''Okay If my beloved plays ORe -sama also plays.'' Atobe said defeated.

''Good that's four of the eight. '' Niou said.

''Well d oyou play with the little children this year too?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''No you play for the children. We are going to play against different teams.'' Niou explained.

''Ah...Cool what kind of plays are there?'' Hiyoshi asked again.

there is Singles 1,2,3 and Doubles 1,2 and then if you win the most games you play against the other school who won the most games. Then just one person will play'' Niou explained.

''Oh so you are going to play that Final match.'' Atobe said.

''Yes.'' Niou nodded ''But we need to win then.''

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think. <strong>

**I decided to make a final singles so Eiji and Kenya can play both. **

**It is going to be Mpreg. You will see what happens with that. **

**Now I don't really have new chapters in mind so...**

**Please review.**


	14. Data or a Ring

**Chapter 14 alread of my story. I am very happy with my readers. They send such good reviews. THANK YOU! I try my best ot make this sotry better and better.**

**Chapter 14/? **

**Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou**

* * *

><p>Niou woke up like always preparing himself to go to school.<p>

He smiled at the mirror._ 'Im ready!' _

He went to the living room were he saw the two excited twins.

''TODAY IS OUR SPORTS DAY!''

The twins couldn't stand still.

''Don't be too excited.'' Yoshiko tried to cool them off while she smiled.

''Yes , Maybe your Brother won't win.'' Satoshi said stoic.

Niou was listening while nobody saw him.

His eyes went to his feet._ 'Stupid man'_

Niou knew his father and he had a fight but he didn't wnat ot be in this level.

Niou shook the tought of his mind. And stood up so everybody could see him.

''Masaharu-Niichan! Pappa says you maybe won't win.'' The twins pouted.

''I will do my best to make it a good day. Let just have Fun!'' Niou cheered them up.

''Yes winning isn't important!'' Yuzuyu said.

''only if we have fun!'' Satoru said.

''So can you tell me again what kinds of games ther ere?'' Niou asked.

''There is Ofcourse tennis, But in some pauses you can do rallies and play games and win things!'' Yuzuyu said.

''I will come to chear for you!'' Yoshiko said giving Niou a sandwich.

''Thanks!'' Niou siad.

''I am busy!'' Saotsih siad.

Before Niou could open his mouth the twins won ''Tsk!'' they said.

Yoshiko laughed.

''They start to look like you!'' Yoshiko said.

''Wel they never be like me if they don't say_'' Niou was interrupted by the twins.

''Tsk Puri.'' They said.

Now even Satoshi was laughing.

''Okay now ther start looking at me!'' Niou said.

The twins and Niou went out and when they reached the Kindergarten Niou saw his whole team he gattered.

All the kids looked at the seven people. Niou walked to the group and stood in the middle.

''Losing is no option!'' Niou said. ''YES!'' the seven other screamed and putted their one of their hand in the air.

The lovers of them also came looking. Yanagi and Inui found some data. Everyone looked in it (Except the players)

The team:

**Niou Masaharu**: The leader of the team. 15 year old and lives with his father, her new wife and his fathers and new wife's child.

Niou is madly in love with Marui. He sometimes wished two guys could marry in Japan. He is planning to bring Marui to America when they are old enough to Marry. But till then he just stays wiht Marui forever (XD)

He has a rattail (Also called the toy of Marui).

His favorite time is: The time he spends with Marui and also the time he makes the twins happy.

**Marui Bunta**: Singles 3 player: 15 year old and lives with his father, Mother and his little twin brothers.

Marui is madly in love with Niou (-.- Duh) and always thinks about him. His biggest wish is to stay always with Niou.

Marui has a habit for sweets!

His favorite sweet is: NIOU

**Hiyoshi Wakashi: **Singles 2 player: 14 year old and lives with his parent , big brother and little sister.

Hiyoshi is in love with Atobe. He is a quiet (Actually shy) person. He hates it when Atobe thinks he is the boss (Which he is).

Hiyoshi wants to spend time with Atobe wich probably never is going to happen.

His favorite time is: The time he spends with Atobe.

**Atobe Keigo: **Singles 1: 15 year old and lives with his parents.

Atobe is deeply in love with Hiyoshi. He loves it when Hiyoshi is shy. He IS the boss of Hiyoshi. Hiyoshi is his.

Atobe tries to do all his work but sometimes it means forgetting Hiyoshi.

His favorite Time: If he is with Hiyoshi everytime is fine.

**Kikumaru Eiji: **Doubles 1 (First player) : 15 years old adnd lives wiht his parents and many sisters and brothers.

Oishi is this and that.. oishi is his life and his lover. Eiji is always the hugging Cat in the relationship.

Eiji wants Oishi to be a bit more activer.

His favorite Time: Bowling Time (Note: Oishi's head has the form of a bowling ball)

**Fuji Syuusuke: **Doubles 1 (Player 2): 15 years old and lives with parents and big sister (Yuuta lives in dorms)

Tezuka + Fuji = Perfect pair was the first thing that decided the relationship of Tezuka and Fuji. (Tezuka send him a note with Tezuka+Fuji = Perfect pair. That was before Ochibi came.) They always hided their relationship.

Fuji is a bit sad that Tezuka doesn't change with his attitude when their alone. People around Fuji are gossiping about Ryoma and Tezuka being a couple. It hurts Fuji that nobody thinks about them that way.

His favorite Time: The times he spends with Tezuka

**Oishitari Kenya: **Doubles 2 (Player 1): 15 years old: Father, Mother, (Does he has other family)

Zaizen is his cute uke. Kenya is having wet dreams about Zaizen. He loves to tease Zaizen and such. They had sex numerous time.

Kenya loves to tease Zaizen but hates it when Zaizen is too busy for him.

His favorite time: Zaizen Time

**Zaizen Hikaru: **Doubles 2 (Player 2) 14 years old: Father , Mother and bother.

Kenya is his life, his love and his senpai. Zaizen wants to make Kenya proud but gets crazy about Kenya himself. He loves it when Kenya cuddles with him and says he loves him. he also loves it when they have sex. IF Kenya does slow which happened one time.

Zaizen is Uncle and tries to spend time with him. Sometimes it means that he can't go to Kenya.

His favorite time : Zaizen Time

All the other school players looked at th eeight players.

''Marry...'' Yagyuu stuttered.

''Favorite Sweet...'' Jackal siad.

The rest of Rikkaidai sweatdropped (Even SANADA)

Niou and Marui looked confused

''Oh how sad for Wakashi. He just wants time with Atobe...'' Choutarou said.

''ATOBE YOU MEANIE. YOU SHOULD SPEND TIME WITH HIYOSHI MORE AND MORE!'' Jiroh screamed.

The rest of Hyotei nodded.

Hiyoshi blushed down and Atobe looked at him begging for forgiveness.

''Okay...Bowling time. That's pretty harsh'' Oishi looks at Eiji.

''...'' Tezuka couldn't say anything but his minds said _'WTF what the F*CK How can Syuusuke think that. I mean he wanted to keep it secret. No I wanted it but I thought...I should say sorry'_

Also Tezuka was begging for forgiveness while Eiji tried to comfort Oishi who was repeating "Bowling time"

The Shitenhouji didn't say anything but only hitted Kenya on his head ''Don't try to confuse Zaizen. He is incle he needs to take care of his Nephew!'' Shiraishi siad.

''Gomen, Gomen!'' Kenya said.

Niou looked around and then to the twins who were laughing happily with the rest of the children.

''That Rattail-Nii chan is pretty cool!'' Niou heard.

The twins looked at Niou who winked and then the twins smiled happy ''That is our Nii-Chan.

Niou grinned and Marui grabbed his hands ''When we are going to America make sure I get a beautiful ring.''

Niou looked at Marui ''We don't need to go to America for that.'' Niou says and grabbing Marui's hand.

Marui looked shocked when Niou gave Marui a ring with A blue heart and in that blue heart a little pink heart.

'' 'Haru...'' Mauri wants to kiss Niou but triees to stop himself.

Niou takes Marui to another street were they make out.

''I already can say that wish will come true.'' Niou smiled.

''This is going to be a great Sports day!'' Marui grinned.

''Yes. Not only for me but also for the others and the children.'' Niou said.

''That's true!'' Marui said giving Niou another big kiss.

After another make out they walked back.

''Let's go!'' Niou said.

Everyone went to bus. Marui and Niou sat next to each other and Marui sleeped in Niou's arms.

''Let's make it a fun day.'' Niou whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think. Personally I loved the Data the most. <strong>

**Finally a ring. this sports day is going to be a lot of fun. **

**Another Question. **

**Will Niou say mother to Yoshiko just once?**

**Please answer the question and also say why. **

**Another Question **

**What will the scores be for the sportsday!**

**Cuz I don't know anything. **

**To let you know this. The other players are all proffesional.**

**So please review**


	15. Marui's Love

**Chapter 15 from Niou's first tears. You met the players. I am thinking of making a chapter for each tennis battle but I am going to make it in 1/2 chapters.**

**Chapter 15/? **

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

* * *

><p>The boys looked ready.<p>

''Oke do all your best and maybe we can win!'' Niou said.

''Yes!'' The rest said.

SINGLES 3:

Marui went to the tennis courts and looked at the boy who walked to the other side.

Marui gulped. He can't lose.

He held his racket and stood clear.

He is ready.

''I WILL KILL THAT PLAY OF YOU!'' the other one played.

Everyone was scared that something will happen with Marui. this person was bigger than Kabaji.

Niou clenched his fists and frowned _'If anything will happen to Marui, I will kill that boy'_

Marui prayed he wouldn't die.

The game started.

Marui couldn't understand the play of this fat guy.

when it was 3-0 in that fat guys favor Marui took a break.

Niou went to him ''Come on it's not over.'' Niou cheered.

''I just need my favorite sweet.'' Marui grinned.

Niou grinned back and gave a kiss on Marui's lips.

it was a peck on the lips because those little children were looking.

''Do your best!'' (DO YOUR BEST IS SUCH A COOL SONG) Niou whispered.

Marui nodded ''Of course.''

The break was over and Marui walked back to the court.

''Never knew you were Gay!'' That fat guy said.

''I am. Promblems with that?'' Marui peeked at Niou who was talking with the twins.

''Not really. I only feel sorry for that rat boy.'' the fat guy grinned.

Marui looked at him ''What do you mean?'' Marui asked.

''I mean that you are just using him as a tool and such.'' The fat guy talked further like this.

Marui was quiet. ''No...''

the fat guy looked at him ''What?''

''I would never Cheat...ON NIOU.'' Marui screamed the last words and the game went further.

Marui gave all his power. 1-3 , 2-3, 3-3, 4-3, 5-4, 6-4 In Marui's favor.

Marui jumped when he had won the game. ''Yay I won.''

Marui runned to Niou ''How did I play?''

''Perfect.'' Niou smiled. ''Arigatou.'' He whispered after that.

Marui looked At Niou and smiled. This was Niou, His Niou.

Marui noticed that Niou was different when he asked him out

_Flashback _

_''Niou what is it!'' Marui screamed. _

_''I need to talk to you.'' Niou looked serious._

_''there is nothing to talk about.'' Marui didn't look at Niou's face._

_''Yes There is. If you just Kiss me in class there is something to talk about.'' Niou said._

_Marui blushed ''I...I.'' _

_''You...You...'' Niou said._

_''I was ...Just...a Girl...Yes I was thinking of a girl.'' Marui said. _

_Niou's hands were on Marui's shoulder and Niou hurted Marui's shoulders._

_''Ah...Itai'' Marui said. _

_Niou took his hands back ''I...Never tought your feeling are this...for me.'' Niou ended._

_''What do you mean.'' Marui looked at Niou._

_''I mean that I...'' Niou gave a big breath ''I love you.'' _

_Marui's eyes widened. _

_''I love you very much.'' Niou said._

_''I love you too '' Marui said before Niou kissed him._

_Marui slowly closed his eyes and was playing with Niou's hair. _

_The parted away ''Do you want to go out with me.'' Niou said._

_''Yes.'' Marui said before giving him a big kiss again._

_END FLASHBACK _

Marui looked at Niou (He likes to do that) and smiled '' 'HARU!'' Marui screamed happy.

When he saw that some teachers of the twins Garten were flirting with Niou , Marui walked to them.

'He is mine' Marui wanted to make things straight.

Marui went to his toes and kissed Niou (They do that many times).

Marui parted ''Mine.'' He said putting his arms between Niou's arms.

The teachers walked away.

Marui smiled. He won 3 games today. A ring, A game, And Niou.

''Good play.'' Niou said.

Marui blushed ''Arigatou.''

Niou looked at him ''Why are you getting so flushed.''

Marui looked at his ring.

''Don't you like the ring.'' Niou teased him.

''No I love it but...But I feel like were maried.'' Marui became red.

''Maybe...In some kind of way...We are.'' Niou's cheeks became a bit red.

Marui smiled ''That's...Would be perfect.'' Marui hugged Niou.

And they stayed like that for a while because everyone was looking at Hiyoshi who went to the tennis courts.

Only two children watched them and smiled ''I'm sure Marui-niichan can make him happy.'' The girl of the two children said.

''Agree.'' Te boy said.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the first match. I think you can guess who those two children are. Next is Hiyoshi and I don't know who is then. Hope you liked it. I loved to write the flashback. It was a year ago when Niou asked Marui to go out. Marui had kissed him in class and Niou wanted to talk about it. So cute my friends were all in love with thisXD. Please review and let's go further. <strong>

**PS. I am now making another fanfic about HiyoshixAtobe. **

**PPS. Don't worry I will write a chapter every week (I try) **

**PPPS. I went climbing yesterday. It was so Fuuunnn! So Maybe I am going to make a chapter about this. **

**But (The question is about to come) **

**Question: Rikkaidai is going on a trip. Where are they going. **

**You can choose many things like : Swimming, Climbing, Hiking wahtever... Wait for answer.  
><strong>


	16. Mushroom kiss

**My 16th chapter. YaY! I finished the HiyoshixAtobe fic for the people who wants to read it and I think of making that also a story like Niou's first tears but then with Humor. This time it's Hiyoshi time to play so please enjoy!**

**Chapter 16/?**

** Pairings: HaruMaru , Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou**

* * *

><p>While Niou and Marui were so lovely dovely Hiyoshi made himself ready for his match.<p>

''Wakashi are you still in for this?'' Atobe asked.

''Yes.'' Hiyosih shortly answered and he didn't look at Atobe's eyes.

''Wakashi look at me.'' Atobe complained.

''No.'' Again a short answer from Hiyoshi.

''Are you still mad that I didn't tell you I got a Fiancee?'' Atobe said.

Hiyoshi stayed and quiet and looked at Niou and Marui who were talking but the special thing was that they gave each other kisses and they hold hands while everyone can see them.

''No I am not mad that you didn't tell me that you got a Fiancee.'' Hiyoshi said.

Atobe looked down ''I swear I told you the first about this.''

Hiyoshi smiled weakly ''It's okay. I am just a bit sad that she came to watch with us.''

Atobe and Hiyoshi looked at Kimiko (Atobe's Fiancee) who gave butterfly kisses.

''Wakashi she won't come between us. I Promise'' Atobe said.

''No need to.'' Hiyoshi said.

the Match started and Atobe couldn't say anything else.

Hiyoshi looked at the guy at the other side of the courts.

That guy had black hair and brown eyes. ''Let me see what you got!'' the boy screamed.

''no need to Show-Off.'' Hiyosih muttered.

''Did you say anything Mushroom head.'' The guy screamed.

Hiyoshi looked with fired eyes ''Nobody calls me Mushroom head.''

Atobe smirked ''I do.'' He said.

Niou stood next to him smirking about what he heard.

Hiyoshi held his racket strongly and looked at his new Gekokujou toy.

The game started with that boy in serve.

When the boy served Hiyoshi was scared for life.

That boy was a rough player everybody noticed.

Hiyoshi tried a good game but when he was about to hit the ball who came right in front of him someone throwed something hard at him which caused him not to pay attention on the game and get hitted with the ball.

''WAKASHI!" Choutarou screamed running to Hiyoshi.

''Itai...Who throwed that thing.'' Hiyosih looked at the Diamond ring that hitted him.

_'Hey isn't this ring from...'_ Hiyoshi looked at Kimiko who smiled evil.

''Wakashi are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere? Can you play further or are you gonna forfeit?'' Choutarou asked worried.

''Choutarou I'm fine. isn't this ring familiar?'' Hiyoshi showed the ring.

''EEhhhhh...that is Kimiko-san's ring from Atobe.'' Choutarou said whispering.

''I got it. Here for you.'' Hiyoshi gave the ring.

''but why me...Can't you better wear himself?'' Choutarou asked.

''Yes but I want to give it to you. Feel free to do anything with it.'' Hiyoshi smirked and Choutarou also smirked.

Hiyoshi stood up ''Let's go further.''

1-0 2-0 2-1 2-2 2-3 2-4 3-4

The game was 3-4 in Hiyoshi's favor.

Hiyoshi was exhausted. He couldn't play further.

Atobe sat next to him ''Wakashi are you okay?''

''I'm fine.'' Hiyoshi said puffing and panting.

''You don't look okay for me.'' Atobe said.

''I am fine go to your wife or something.'' Hiyoshi almost screamed.

''So your still mad about that.'' Atobe narrowed his eyes.

''Of course I am mad. You still think that we two can have a relationship while you are getting married!'' Hiyoshi said it louder.

Niou watched them and Choutarou came next to him and told him the story.

''How sad for Hiyoshi.'' Niou muttered.

Marui looked at Niou ''You aren't going to be married , right?''

''I won't but in one way I can't blame Atobe.'' Niou said.

''Why?'' All the teams asked.

''Atobe is a rich boy. He is an Heir or whatever they call it. Atobe's father has a big company and Atobe needs to take over that company. I think that Atobe has a Fiancee because he didn't want it but his father arranged it. This is something that can't be helped. Atobe is getting a wife and Hiyoshi and Atobe...Probably will be heartbroken.'' Niou explained.

''Do you mean they gonna break up?'' Kirihara asked.

''If Atobe doesn't do anything...They probably will.'' Niou said.

BACK WITH DOMINANCE PAIR.

''Did I hurt you?'' Atobe asked.

Hiyoshi shook his head.

''Do you want to break up?'' Atobe asked again.

Hiyoshi looked at Atobe with shocked eyes and then something happened nobody expected. (I did)

''KEIGOOOO DARLINGGGG!" Kimiko came running to Atobe.

Atobe looked at Kimiko and then looked at Hiyoshi ''Please answer me.''

''Come, let's go Darling. I'm bored...What did you ask him?'' Kimiko kept nagging at Hiyoshi's and Atobe's head.

Choutarou came ''Ohayouu!'' Choutarou was cheerful. Too cheerful.

Shishido stood next to Choutarou ''Choutarou you are acting weird.''

''I'm not. Ah hello Kimiko-san. Wakashi are you still okay with that ring that fell on you?''

Hiyoshi smirked ''I'm fine.''

Choutarou grabbed the ring ''It was a really big Diamond what fell on you.''

Kimiko smirked ''Why bothering with him? I am more special and I am bored.''

''Atobe-Buchou, Shishido-san isn't this ring familiar?'' Choutarou smiled.

Atobe and Shishid looked at it ''hey this is Kimiko's ring.'' Shishido noted

''Kimiko what did you exactly do?'' Atobe asked.

''How did my ring come there?'' Kimiko lied.

''Bad Lie.'' Hiyoshi said.

''Shishido-san let's go.'' Choutarou whispered in Shishido's ears.

''Why?'' Shishido aksed.

''Please... Ryou.'' Choutarou smiled.

''Play then.'' Shishido was sold.

It was only Hiyoshi , Atobe and Kimiko.

''Keigo, Let's go. Your teammates are mean!'' Kimiko yelled.

While Atobe and Kimiko argued Hiyoshi just watched.

_'I held myself for Keigo's sake'_ Hiyoshi started to walk in Atobe's direction. _'But this woman is getting me mad'_ Atobe and Kimiko looked at Hiyoshi _'Because...Because'_ ''KEIGO IS MINE!'' Hiyoshi screamed before kissing Atobe.

Atobe and Kimiko were shocked.

Kimiko ''NOOOOO A boy kissed Keigo...'' Kimiko got mad and runned away.

Hiyoshi still didn't let go._ 'It's like...Hiyoshi is scared for losing me'_ Atobe's thought were saying.

Atobe putted his arms around Hiyoshi's belly.

When they broke the kiss ''I love you Keigo...I don't want to lose you.''

''I love you too Wakashi...I will never leave you.'' Atobe said.

They looked in each others eyes and smiled truly only for each other.

Hiyoshi finished his match after that winning with 6-3

Hiyoshi looked at Atobe _'Thanks for the strength you give me'_

''Ore-sama's boyfriends needs to be that good.'' Atobe said and the Hyotei players smiled.

''Ahh Atobe-Buchou here is the ring from Kimiko.'' Choutarou gave the ring.

''Why do you give it to me...?'' Atobe asked.

''To say to your father that the marriage is G.A.M.E.O.V.E.R.'' Choutarou smiled.

''Ahn. Good Idea.'' Atobe said.

Niou smiled and the twins walked to them ''That Mushroom-Niichan Is cool.'' Yuzuyu said.

Niou smirked. ''Let's go to the next round.'' Niou smiled while Yuzuyu and Satoru putted their hands in the air.

Atobe also smirked ''Who wanted to lose.''

* * *

><p><strong>Cool end with Atobe XD. Fianlly done with this chapter YAAYYYY!. I think I done this very well. If you want to know how Atobe and Hiyoshi got in a relationship read my story Hyotei: Truth or Dare. This chapter was quiet funny to write even if I felt sad that I hurt Hiyoshi. Hihi Choutarou is evil but Cute. <strong>

**The QUestiooonnssss: **

**Question: Rikkaidai is going on a trip. Where are they going. **

**You can choose many things like : Swimming, Climbing, Hiking wahtever... Wait for answer.**

**Question 2: Look at first Question. With which school is Rikkaidai going? **

**a. Hyotei**

**b. Shitenhouji**

**c. Seigaku **

**d. Fudomine **

**e. Other schools  
><strong>

**Question 3: My story Hyotei: Turth or Dare Shall I make a big story of that? **

**a. Yes**

**b. No**

**Next Chapter: ATOBE (Ore-Sama) **

**Bye  
><strong>


	17. Oresama's Attitude

**the 17th chapter. O.O I am getting fired up...BURNING! no wait If it was me I would scream YAOIIIII!. Yes now I feel better. **

**NighttimeFirefly: Thanks that you like my story. As for you answers. You really are Biased (Sorry) but thanks for your second answer Shitenhouji :) **

**Pri-Chan 1410 : Of course I wouldn't let those two break up. Actually it didn't come in my mind so maybe I am gonna use it...Joke I can't do that. That would make me a bad girl . Swimming trip huh...That actually is a good idea. and Seigaku is gonna be in my mind. **

**Sakoori Sakura Koori: Don't worry if you read chapter 5 you would now that I will never make sex chapters. Maybe once but I will make it to Rate M then :). WaterPolo...Cool. And another Seigaku fan huh..Hihi I can use my words very good. **

**Hope everyone is as much as excited as I am for this chapter. **

**This is THE ORE-SAMA CHAPTER ! please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Atobe looked at Hiyoshi.<p>

''Wakashi when do you want to meet my parents.'' Atobe looked lovely at Hiyoshi.

''I don't know. As soon as possible.'' Hiyoshi said blushing a bit.

Atobe's eyes widened ''As soon as possible you said?''

''Yes.'' Hiyoshi said.

Atobe nodded and walked away.

What should he do?

He possible can't tell Hiyosi about his plan to still marry Kimiko.

Atobe stole a glance of Hiyoshi _'He is so cute'_ Atobe's thought said.

Atobe frowned when he saw Kimiko _'Why do I need to Marry that Woman'_

Atobe looked at the person who needed to lose.

it was a boy with white hair.

The play went smooth for Atobe 0-5.

Atobe went to the toilet and called his father.

_''Moshi Moshi.'' His father's voice came_.

''Good evening Father.'' Atobe greeted.

_''Well Good evening son.'' His father said._

''Father when is the marriage between Kimiko and me?'' Atobe asked.

_''Ah can't you wait?'' His father teased him_.

_'Please with that girl.'_ ''Yes I can't wait to marry her.'' Atobe's thought were different.

_''Good you need to set our name further.'' His father said_.

''Of course father.'' Atobe sighed.

'_'Goodbye son. Ah the marriage is 12 may.'' His father said before he hang up._

Atobe looked with wide eyes. _'Wakashi's birthday'_

Atobe felt guilty. Even if he said that he would stop this marriage it won't be so easy. His father won't be so accepting and if he found out that Hiyoshi is his lover his father probably will make sure that hiyoshi and his family get in problems.

Atobe went back.

The boy came back ''Is that Cute boy from you?''the guy pointed at Hiyoshi

''Yes he is Ore-sama's.'' Atobe smirked when he saw Hiyoshi blush.

''Wow that you are that heartless.'' The boy smirked.

''What do you mean?'' Atobe asked.

''I watched you. I know your going to marry that girl.'' The boy explained.

Atobe's eyes widened and he looked at Hiyoshi who watched broken.

''You talked with your father. I heard you. Your going to marry at 12 may.'' The boy said.

'' T...T...'' Atobe couldn't say anything and watched Hiyoshi who walked away.

''Atobe-Buchou your a idiot.'' You could hear Choutarou scream before running after Hiyoshi with Kirihara and Zaizen after him.

Atobe looked down ''Let's finish this game.''

The boy smiled. ''No need to. I forfeit.''

Everyone watched with shock. ''Why?'' Atobe looked at the boy.

''Because I am not like you. I want to make the person happy I love and this battle won't make it better.'' The boy walked away.

Atobe didn't hestitate and walked after Hiyoshi with Kimiko after them.

When Atobe runned the way Hiyoshi run he saw Choutarou, Zaizen and Kirihara.

''Otori where is he?'' Atobe asked.

''Just a corner away from here.'' Choutarou looked down.

Atobe nodded and ran.

When he saw Hiyoshi he smiled ''Wakashi.''

Hiyoshi turned around and Atobe could see the tears ''N...Nani?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''I did this for you.'' Atobe said.

''What do you mean. Your only breaking me!'' Hiyoshi looked at him.

''What would happened if I stopped the Marriage! Don't you think my father would find out that it was because of you. What will happen to you then!'' Atobe screamed.

Hiyoshi watched with wide eyes ''Tha...I never thought of that.''

Atobe smiled and embraced Hiyoshi.

''KEIGO!'' Kimiko came to them.

The Dominance pair looked annoyed by Kimiko.

''HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!'' Kimiko screamed.

The Dominance pair had a look which said -DUUUHHH-

''I AM GOING TO TELL YOUR FATHER.'' she runned away.

Atobe looked at her ''If that's the case I tell it to him.''

''W...Wait what do you mean?'' Hiyoshi looked confused.

''That means I am going to let him meet with my Fiancee.'' Atobe said.

''Keigo.'' Hiyoshi's voice.

''KEIGO HOW COULD YOUUUUUU!'' Kimiko ran away.

Atobe grabbed his phone ''I am going to let him know.''

Hiyoshi blushed ''I stay with you.'' Hiyoshi grabbed one of Atobe's hand.

''That would be great.'' Atobe smiled.

WITH THE OTHERS.

''Onii-chan what is going to happen?'' Satoru asked curious.

''With those two won't happen something bad. They are probably holding hands now.'' Niou answered him.

''Oke that's great!'' Satoru smiled

''Well next is our Doubles pair.'' Niou said.

Zaizen and Kenya steeped in front ''We won't lose.'' Zaizen said.

''THAT BECAUSE YOUR LOVELY DOVELY.'' Hiyoshi screamed walking up to them.

''W...W...WE'RE NOT!'' Zaizen blushed.

''WE ARE.'' Kenya said back.

Hiyoshi smirked with Atobe.

''What actually happened?'' Zaizen looked at them.

''Let's say I am going to meet a father.'' Hiyoshi blushed.

''Ore-sama is really happy to let his father meet his lover.'' Atobe gave his look.

Zaizen and Kenya looked at each other ''You know I love you right?'' Zaizen asked.

''I love you too. '' Kenya smiled.

''Then we can't lose!'' Zaizen said.

''We never Lost.'' Kenya smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear this one was so easy to write. I wanted you to know what happened between HiyoshixAtobe so I writed a bit further with hext chapter. If you want to read how they got in a relationship read my story Hyotei: Truth or Dare.<strong>

**I decided to make it a trip. A normal trip to the Mountains. Sorry I didn't use anyones ideas but I always wanted to write this. :)**

**For the schools I think...Seigaku. **

**QuesTTIOOOONSSS: **

**Will Marui talk with Satoshi? **

** I already have that answer but I curious what you guys want. **

**Shall I make Filler Chapters or only about Niou. **


	18. Naniwa smile

**Already chapter 18.  
><strong>

**Chapter 18/? **

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

* * *

><p>Kenya and Zaizen looked at each other and went to the courts.<p>

''Kenya-san are you okay?'' Zaizen looked at his sempai.

''I am fine but I...'' Kenya couldn't say it.

''what is it?'' Zaizen looked confused.

''I am going to protect you.'' Kenya said.

Zaizen eyes softened ''Your always protecting me.''

''No I am not. Not what happened yesterday.'' Kenya looked down.

''That I was almost raped was my own fault.'' Zaizen said _'Why are we talking about this.'_

''But I...I.'' Kenya stuttered.

''It's NOBODY'S FAULT OKAY. I JUST NEEDED TO BE MORE FOCUSED. CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT THIS.'' Zaizen yelled.

''O...Okay then.'' Kenya answered and the game started.

It was 5-4 in the rivals their favor.

They took a break.

''...Kenya-san I'm sorry.'' Zaizen said.

''What did you do wrong?'' Kenya asked.

''For yelling at you.'' Zaizen looked down.

Kenya smiled and embraced Zaizen ''I'm sorry for letting you alone that night.''

Zaizen felt the tears coming ''Why didn't you come after me?''

''I didn't wanted you to hate me more.'' Kenya looked at him.

''I can't hate you.'' Zaizen blushed still with tears in his eyes.

''Oh your crying.'' Kenya said before licking the tears away.

''Kenya-san...'' Zaizen just blushed more.

''Hai...Hikaru.'' Kenya looked lovely at his lover.

''Why aren't you so nice in bed.'' Zaizen was himself again.

''Ah...That...Is..'' Kenya blushed.

Zaizen looked at him and smirked ''Don't worry I like it when you touch me.''

Kenya blushed more ''Ah...Can we stop.''

Zaizen smirked and turned around.

Then he saw in the public to his big shock the guy who almost raped him yesterday.

The guy looked at him and smirked while Zaizen just watched shocked.

''What's wrong Hikaru?'' Kenya putted his shoulder around Zaizen.

''...Nothing. Ah Kenya-san I need to go to the toilet want to come with me.'' Zaizen asked without waiting for a answer.

Zaizen grabbed Kenya's arm and brought them to the toilet.

''What's wrong Hikaru?'' Kenya knew something was not right.

''Nothing. I just wanted to be alone with you.'' Zaizen half lied.

''Oh so we can do this.'' Kenya placed his lips against Zaizen's.

Zaizen deepened. Kenya took control.

_'I want to forget that man'_ Zaizen's thought said.

Zaizen's eyes snapped open when he felt Kenya's hand against his dick.

Zaizen immediatly broke the kiss ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!''

Kenya watched shocked and realized that Zaizen was still scared about Yesterdays incident.

''Ok Hikaru I am sorry.'' Kenya embraced him.

''I...I...'' Zaizen tried but pushed Kenya away and runned away.

''HIKARU!'' Kenya screamed running after Zaizen.

Zaizen runned and runned. He couldn't stop his tears.

Kenya ,Being the speedstar he is, grabbed Zaizen's hand.

''Let me go.'' Zaizen said trying to break free.

''How can I ever let you go?'' Kenya asked.

Zaizen looked at Kenya ''...''

''Do you want me to let go?'' Kenya asked ''Because if you want. I will let go for once and for all.''

_'No I don't want that'_ Zaizen looked at Kenya and kissed him.

It was just a butterfly kiss ''I saw that man. From yesterday...Here.'' Zaizen said.

Kenya looked at his lover ''WHERE!''

''The...Tribune.'' Zaizen shortly answered.

Kenya embraced Zaizen again. ''I promise to protect you this time.''

Zaizen felt this nice protected feeling that Zaizen can only feel when he is with Kenya ''Okay.''

They shared another kiss.

They walked back to finish their game.

They won ofcourse with 6-5.

Kenya and Zaizen walked away from the courts.

Hiyoshi, Choutarou and Kirihara came ''HIKARUUUUU!..'' Kirihara screamed.

Hiyoshi decided the best thing to do was...Smack Kirihara. So he did.

''ITAI WAKASHIII!'' Kirihara pouted.

''Your own fault.'' Hiyoshi shortly answered.

Choutarou and Zaizen watched the two fighting. ''Ano...A man wanted to talk with you.'' Choutarou suddenly said.

''?'' Zaizen looked confused.

''A man wanted to talk with you. He is...There look.'' Choutarou pointed to a man.

Zaizen sighed in relief it wasn't the man of yesterday.

''Okay but who is he?'' Zaizen asked.

''I don't know.'' Choutarou said.

''Me neiher so I won't go.'' Zaizen said.

''Smart Idea.'' Someone said.

The four friends turned around and saw the man.

''Ah and you are?'' Hiyoshi asked.

''My name is Hajimari Kyou.'' The man said.

''Oh my name is Zaizen Hikaru.'' Zaizen introduced.

'' I already know that. Can you come with me for a minute?'' Hajimari asked.

Zaizen nodded and walked with him.

They were on a place were Choutarou could see them very clear. But Hajimari didn't need to know that.

''So what do you want to ask me?'' Zaizen asked.

''Did you like it yesterday with my boss.'' Hajimari smirked.

Zaizen Froze. ''You...You!'' Before Zaizen could say Hajimari stopped him.

''Say anything and I will kill you.'' Hajimari held a knife against Zaizen's belly.

Zaizen didn't dare to say anything and only watched what all happened.

Zaizen saw the man of yesterday coming ''Now let's finish.''

Zaizen felt those tears again_ 'I cried a lot today'_

The man walked closer to Zaizen ''Don't worry your gonna enjoy.''

When his hand was about to reach Zaizen's pants someone stopped him.

Zaizen had his eyes shutted and didn't even wanted to know what was going to happen.

When Zaizen opened his eyes he saw Kenya.

''KENYA!'' Zaizen cried and hugged Kenya.

''Hikaru. I'm so sorry!'' Kenya held Zaizen in his arms.

''I'm sorry. I did sooo stpid.'' Zaizen cried.

''It was smart to stay on a plaxe were Choutarou could see you.'' Kenya said.

''Don't try to make me better. Just kiss me.'' Zaizen complained.

Zaizen just needed those lips and nothing more.

Kenya smiled and kissed Zaizen.

''Your a weird boy.'' Kenya said.

''I am dating you.'' Zaizen answered.

''Good answer.'' Kenya said before kissing Zaizen again.

They stayed like that for some minutes before walking downstairs again.

''Hikaru are you okay?'' Choutarou asked as soon he saw Zaizen.

''Yes. It was a big shock but I get over it.'' Zaizen said.

''That's good. '' Kenya smiled.

The three went to the Seigaku, Hyotei , Rikkaidai and Shitenhouji players.

Eiji and Fuji were making themself ready.

''Do your best.'' Oishi said.

''Don't let your gaurd down.'' Tezuka said.

''Thanks.'' Fuji and Eiji smiled.

''Eiji let's do our best and not lose.'' Fuji smiled.

''FUJIKOOOO!'' Eiji screamed before hugging Fuji.

Tezuka and Oishi watched them with the thought _'Syuusuke/Eiji is sooo cute'_

Zaizen looked at Kenya who was staring at Zaizen.

''What's wrong?'' Zaizen blushed a bit.

''Your cute.'' Kenya said before kissing Zaizen

''What are you doing!'' Zaizen blushed furiously.

Kenya smiled _'I will make sure you never cry again because of this'_

Zaizen smiled back _'Thanks for making me so happy'_

Niou looked at them and then at the twins

''Onii-chan what happened?'' Yuzuyu asked.

''We saw Police and such.'' Satori said.

''Let's say that one of the players was friends with the police and they came to watch.'' Niou explained.

Satori and Yuzuyu nodded knowing they were too young.

Niou smiled a bit ''The last doubles play before I am gonna play.''

''WE CAN'T WAIT.'' Satori and Yuzuyu cheered.

''But first Fuji and Kikumaru.'' Niou said.

''We also can't wait for that.'' Yuzuyu and Satori cheered.

Eiji and Fuji looked at their lovers and then at each other _'Our Friendship isn't a dream'_

''Let's go Dream pair player.'' Eiji said.

''Saa Let's go Other Dream pair player!'' Fuji smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>This actually was my friends idea. She wanted real Rape but I didn't want that to add in my story so I made it almost rape. I was in love with Kenya and Zaizen hte first time I saw them. :) :). They are cute.<strong>

**Next : Dream pair Friendship. **

**The previous question was just to see if you could guess what was going to happen. You will read the answer one day by yourself.**

**I did this story in one day because I listened Nyan Cat. The 100 hours version. I couldn't listen after 30 seconds but I did it for my story's sake. In the end I listened 1 Hour and 21 minutes of that song. Try listen the Nyan Cat song itself. And write how long you could listen to that song.**

**MY 1st DARE: Go to Youtube. Write : Nyan cat that is 100 hours long. Listen to the song and write in your review how long you could listen to this song before getting a head ache. And how long you listened to this song before you stopped.  
><strong>

**Well BYEEE!**

**See you next chapter  
><strong>


	19. Stolen Rackets

**MY 19th chapter. TODAY I WANT THE ANSWER OF PREVIOUS TIME! Let's see how long you listened. **

**Chapter 19/? **

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

* * *

><p>Eiji and Fuji smiled at each other.<p>

''Fujiko do you think Oishi is still mad at me?'' Eiji asked.

''Because you said his head looked like a bowling ball. No His head is a bowling ball.'' Fuji said.

''No about Yesterday.'' Eiji said.

''When you were hugging me in the changing room. No why should he.'' Fuji said.

''And what is that about Tezuka and Echizen.'' Eiji muttered.

Fuji's eyes opened ''Saa...I think they have a slightly feeling for each other.'' Fuji closed his eyes again trying to stop the pain.

''Fujiko don't be sad.'' Eiji whispered.

''I'm Okay Eiji I'm not sad.'' Fuji was still a bit down.

''OKAY FUJIKO WERE GOING TO WIN.'' Eiji cheered.

''yes Eiji let's do our best.'' Fuji smiled.

They turned to grab their rackets only to see nothing in front of them.

''NIOU-SAN.'' Fuji looked dangerously at Niou.

''What I don't steal Rackets...often.'' Niou said.

''Than who did it?'' Eiji looked at them.

Niou thought for a second just when he opened his mouth Fuji beated him...again.

''I think someone stole it so we lose.'' Fuji said.

''WHO DID THAT!'' Eiji screamed.

''The letter will say that.'' Fuji looked at the letter and when Eiji and Fuji readed it you could hear a big ''EEEEHHHH!"

Everyone came ''What's wrong?'' Inui asked but his mind screamed 'DATA'

Fuji and Eiji looked at each other ''Someone stole our rackets and...'' Eiji couldn't say anything.

''And they send us a letter.'' Fuji finished.

''OMG are you okay? Are you hurt? Did they send you anything bad? Are you guys scared? Do I need to call the police? No it's better if we first inform the children? They better evacuate? ARE YOU GUYS OKAY!'' Oishi stressed out.

''Oishi we are okay.'' Eiji said . Fuji was getting a headache.

''Fuji are you okay?'' Tezuka suddenly asked.

Fuji felt his heart break ''Yes I am fine.''

Tezuka send a confused look. He date Fuji so long that he knew something wasn't right.''come with me.''

Fuji send a confused look ''My racket is gone can't we better look for them?''

Niou spoke ''We go in pairs from two.''

Everyone made their pair and walked around looking for the rackets.

''Syuusuke what was in the letter?'' Tezuka asked when he was sure that nobody heard him.

''Oh so now we say Syuusuke?'' Fuji asked.

''Syuusuke you know that I want to keep it a secret.'' Tezuka said.

''They already know!'' Fuji yelled.

''But...My parents don't.'' Tezuka tried to stay stoic.

''Baka even my parents know.'' Fuji whispered.

''What did you say?'' Tezuka asked.

''Nothing.'' Fuji looked down and walked further.

Tezuka walked next to him ''I'm sorry.''

''For what?'' Fuji looked at him.

''For breaking your heart...All the time.'' Tezuka showed some feelings.

''You didn't break it.'' Fuji complained.

''Are you sure?'' Tezuka asked.

''I am cocky remember.'' Fuji smirked.

Tezuka stopped them ''Me too.''

Fuji and Tezuka kissed.

''Kunimitsu Gomen for being so Cocky.'' Fuji apologized.

''Don't say sorry. I love you being Cocky.'' Tezuka smiled a little.

''I'm happy to have you.'' Fuji smiled and kissed Tezuka again.

''Me too.'' Tezuka thought for a while.

''Maybe it's better to let you meet them.'' Tezuka suddenly said.

''HUH!'' Fuji only could say.

''Fuji Syuusuke do you want to do the Honor and Marry me?'' Tezuka went on his knees.

''I would love to.'' Fuji smiled with tears in his eyes.

''Good lord I thought you would say no. So tonight dinner my parents'' Tezuka sighed in relief.

''Of course I wouldn't say no. Your my first true lover. Okay I come at seven.'' Fuji blushed.

''Good because your mine.'' Tezuka stood up and putted the ring around Fuji's ring finger.

''Let's just look for my racket.'' Fuji said and one second later his racket fell out of the air in front of Fuji and Tezuka.

''...'' Tezuka stayed quiet.

''...Weird.'' Fuji grabbed his racket and walked back.

WITH OISHI AND EIJI.

''Were could that Racket be? Who would steal your racket? Maybe that person is going to threaten you? Shall we call the police?'' Oishi was stressing out while Eiji was trying to kill himself.

''OISHI NYA SHUT UP FOR A ***** MINUTE.'' Eiji screamed and right after that the racket fell from the air.

''Wow...It could hurt? Are you okay? Did you broke anything? Shall we call the_'' Oishi was cutted off by Eiji who kissed him.

Eiji broke the kiss ''Let's go back.''

Oishi walked next to him ''At least we didn't have a drama like Tezuka and Fuji.''

''Yes but we aren't like them Nya.'' Eiji said smirking.

The four boys meeted up with the rest

''Eiji and I can play.'' Fuji smiled and Eiji and he went to the courts.

After a good game which ended with 6-2

''Good game.'' Eiji said.

''Yes. But we are the Dream pair.'' Fuji said.

''That's true.'' Eiji smiled.

They walked back

''So how did you guys get the rackets back?'' Oishitari asked.

''They fell from the air. Ano where is Niou?'' Fuji looked around.

''Making himself ready for his match.'' Hiyoshi answered.

WITH NIOU AND MARUI

''Hahaha did they really believe you DIDN'T stole the rackets.'' Marui laughed his ass off.

''Yes. I was good.'' Niou smirked.

''Do your best with your match.'' Marui said.

''Always.'' Niou smiled before closing the space between them.

_'One day I will make a better proposal. At least I have it on video. I will send it to Fuji. they probably know already I stole the rackets'_ Niou thought.

WITH EIJI AND FUJI

''I think we need to thank Niou Nya.'' Eiji said.

''Saa not now we send him blackmail.'' Fuji suggested.

''Agreed Nya.'' Eiji said.

Tezuka and Oishi looked in Horror 'Can't Sanada slap him some sense in his head'

Fuji looked and saw the twins with a DVD ''Masaharu-Niichan want us to give you this.'' Satori said.

''Ah thank you.'' Fuji took the DVD and the twins walked away. Fuji looked at the DVD and looked at the title called : Tezuka's Proposal.

Fuji smirked. ''That is what we call a Trickster.''

* * *

><p><strong>I did more a Fuji story than Fuji and Eiji. Maybe that's because I love Fuji. Still Niou is my fav. character. Next chapter is Niou! And then FINALLY this sportsday is over.I want to write further with this story.<strong>

**Remember the Dare last chapter. I want the result on the review. If you won't I will get really sad and maybe I won't write as soon as I can. Okay that was a Lie but I will get a bit sad nobody answered my Dare.  
><strong>


	20. My game

**My last chapter of the sportsday. Then the sotry will go on. I'm soooo happy. Well let's read Chapter 20.**

**Chapter 20/? **

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

****ALERT Reality:**** Reality

****Talking:**** ''Talking''

****Thinking: ****'Thinking/thoughts'

****Memories/Flashbacks:**** _Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

><p>Niou sat down and watched the twins. Niou let out a smirk when they ran to him.<p>

''Do your best!'' Yuzuyu cheered.

''Masaharu-Niichan will win. Satoru is sure.'' Satoru cheered.

Niou nodded ''Losing is no option.''

Niou stood up and walked to Marui.

''Those two are really fond of me.'' Niou said.

''Yes but your their big brother they never thought to have.'' Marui said.

Niou nodded ''Never thought I would be Brother again.''

Marui smiled ''You will always be brother.''

Niou smiled a bit and kissed Marui ''I need to go.''

''Do your best.'' Marui smiled.

Niou walked to the courts_ 'Memories'_ his mind said.

Niou shoock it from his head and watched his enemy.

His enemy throwed the ball in the air to serve.

And it went quick.

Niou could hear people cheering for him.

START FLASHBACK

_''MASAHARU MASAHARU!'' Miyako cheered_

_Miyako was on her feets cheering for her little brother who had his first tennis match._

_Nagisa who sat next to Miyako with Masaru in her hands also cheered._

_Masaru also tried to cheer but for a baby from 1 year old it was very hard. _

_Niou was moving elegant and hitted the ball back every time it came in his territory._

_All soon it was 4-0. _

_Masaharu turned around to see his mother , sister and little brother and waved happy. _

_''Masaharu your going to win.'' Miyako cheered._

_''Hai Nee-chan.'' Masaharu yelled back._

_END FLASHBACK  
><em>

Niou took a little break. He was going to win. But this was like last time.

Niou stood up again.

START FLASHBACK

_Niou walked back after drinking his water._

_The boy and he played further._

_Again Niou didn't let that boy win and played back like he was Professional. _

_Niou moved left to hit the ball back and then he saw right behind the boy..._

_END FLASHBACK  
><em>

Niou was stunned and froze.

He just heard a scream '' MASAHARU LOOK OUT.'' which made him come back and...

START FLASHACK AGAIN

_THUMP. Niou fell on the ground when the ball came right in his face_

_''Masaharu!'' Nagisa screamed running to him. _

_Niou stood up and tried to stop his mother ''This is my game and I won't lose.'' _

_Nagisa stopped and Niou played further._

_It was a painful match to watch. _

_5-5. Niou couldn't help but feel miserable. _

_''Masaharu are you okay?'' Miyako asked._

_''Yes I'm fine.'' Niou nodded._

_When the last break was over Niou walked back inside the courts._

_Playing his first game with his wish coming true. _

_The whole family to watch my game. Sadly he couldn't add the whole happy family. _

_Niou finished his game winning with 6-5 and his heart beating like mad. _

_'I did it.' Niou thought happy and jumped in the air. _

_END FLASHBACK_

''GAME 6-5 FOR NIOU MASAHARU.'' You could hear.

Niou looked happy but also sad for a reason.

The twins ran to him with the trophy in their hands.

''thanks to you we won.'' Yuzuyu said.

''This was soooooo fun.'' Satoru said.

Niou looked at them and let all the sadness go ''Did you guys enjoyed it.''

''Of course it was sooo much fun.'' Yuzuyu said.

''Yes. Mommy and Daddy are also proud.'' Satoru said.

Then Yoshiko and Satoshi showed up.

''Masaharu you did a good job.'' Yoshiko said.

Satoshi looked down and nodded.

''Thanks for being here.'' Niou said to them.

''We will always be here for you.'' Yoshiko said.

Satoshi looked at him and walked away.

Niou sighed and walked with them to MArui.

Marui smiled ''You like the trophy.''

Niou grinned ''This trophy is going to the school.''

''But still you did awesome.'' Marui said.

''Don't even think of going to play singles.'' Yagyuu said.

''Never.'' Niou said.

Everyone laughed and Niou excused himself.

He went to a place nobody saw them and looked at the sky.

Niou couldn't take his eyes of the air till someone putted his arms around Niou's belly and rested against his back.

''I was thinking of that day.'' Niou said.

''I know.'' Marui shortly said.

''That time you also screamed.'' Niou said smiling a bit.

''That is something we call love.'' Marui smiled.

FLASHBACK

_Niou walked back and saw Marui_

_''Were you to one that screamed : masaharu look out?'' Niou asked._

_''I'm sorry Niou-kun.'' Marui apologized._

_''Why are you sorry?'' Niou asked._

_ ''I called Niou-san by his first name.'' Marui explained._

_''I liked it when you called me masaharu.'' Niou smiled._

_''Then can I call you 'Haru?'' Marui asked._

_''Of course Marui.'' Niou smiled._

_''NO YOU CALL ME BUNTA.'' Marui said._

_Niou nodded ''Of course Bunta.''_

_Marui blushed a bit and then he went on his toes to kiss Niou on his cheeck._

_''Congratulations.'' Marui smiled. _

_Niou blushed and had his hand on his cheek._

_END FLASHBACK._

''Can I kiss you like the previous time?'' Marui asked

''You can.'' Niou said.

Marui came a bit closer and kissed Niou on the cheek.

''Congratulations.'' Marui whispered in his ears.

''Thanks.'' Niou smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY DONE WITH THE SPORTS CHAPTERS. Now we can go back to the drama in the Tsuno house XD. Still no answers. I want real answers people<strong>

**How long can you listen: the Nyan Cat 100 Hours. No breaks , No stops and at what time you got irritated with this song?**

**I hope you guys liked the chapter and please review with the answer on my dare.**

**Ps. I am going to make a new story of Hiyoshi and Atobe. It's gonna be rated M.  
><strong>


	21. Cheat

**Chapter 21. I also started to my new Story. Every week I am going to get a chapter of both sotrys. At least I am going to try. I hope you like the story. I just started to watch KHR. My favorite pair is GokuxYama and RebornxLambo  
><strong>

**Chapter 21/? **

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

****ALERT Reality:**** Reality

****Talking:**** ''Talking''

****Thinking: ****'Thinking/thoughts'

****Memories/Flashbacks:**** _Memories/Flashbacks._

**Please enjoy (Cuz the drama is going to start)**

* * *

><p>Niou walked to the car of Yoshiko with the twins. His father left them in the middle of the talk.<p>

The twins went in the back and Niou sat in the front next to Yoshiko.

''So what are you guys planning to do after we get home?'' Yoshiko asked.

''Sleep.'' The twins said.

Niou stayed quiet.

''And you Masaharu?'' Yoshiko asked noticing something was wrong.

''I am planning to step out soon.'' Niou said not mentioning why.

''EHH...Why?'' Yoshiko asked trying not to look at Niou.

''I am going to visit someone.'' Niou just said.

Yoshiko nodded ''Say it when you want to step out.''

Niou nodded and after 10 minutes he stepped out.

He watched the car riding away and slowly walked to the only place he wanted to be right now...the grave of his mom.

When he was after 10 minutes in front of a flower shop he buyed some flowers and again after 10 minutes he arrrived in front of his mother's grave.

He had a talk with his mom.''Hi mom...You saw the events today...It was really fun...''

Niou breathed a bit ''I finally chose my true love...I hope I can make Bunta happy...''

And then Niou broke. He told everything. the big problems. the guilt he felt the pasat weeks he didn't visit his mother. the time he spends with the Tsuno family and the time he goes home saying 'Tadaima'.

Niou took a deep breath and looked to the sky.

''Did you say all the things you wanted to say?'' Marui asked behind him.

Niou grinned ''Why are you here?''

''I was about to go shopping when I saw you.'' Marui said.

''Your mother is unbelievable.'' Niou grinned.

''Yes she did congrulate me but she didn't give me the chance to tell about the ring.'' Marui blushed.

''Come let's go this is no place to stay.'' Niou said.

Niou stood up and went next to him ''Come I bring you to a Sweets shop.''

Marui smiled and nodded.

They walked to a Sweets shop and sat their.

Marui and Niou and they orderd a Chocolate cake for Marui with some Hot chocolate milk for both of them.

Niou watched Marui eating "Bunta..."

Marui stopped eating and looked at him "What is it?''

Niou asked "How does the Pie taste?''

Marui smiled "Want to taste yourself?"

Marui stood and came closer to Niou who smirked before they kissed each other.

Many people watched disgusted by them.

It was just a little kiss and they broke off "It taste good.''

Marui grinned "Were are the little pups?"

Niou knew Marui was talking about the twins "They are home.''

''They are really close to you." Marui mentioned.

''I try to be a good brother for them.'' Niou said.

Marui smiled and his eyes weakened '' 'Haru that's weird hearing it from your mouth.''

Niou looked at him ''I agree...It feels weird .''

Marui smiled once again ''That's because feeling from years ago came back.''

Niou looked down ''Maybe...Bunta what should I do?''

Marui looked at him ''I think you should be honest with your feelings and let yourself go.''

Niou took a sip on his chocolate milk. ''I don't want them to be hurt.''

'' Demo 'Haru sometimes things like this are needed.'' Marui said.

''...'' Niou thought.

''I will be here for you.'' Marui said.

Niou looked up and smiled...A real smile...

''I think I should do it.'' Niou shortly said.

''That's the best. Maybe it will be hard for you but I am always here for you.'' Marui said and they stood up, paid and walked away hand in hand.

Niou breought MArui to his housee and they gave each other a big fully loved kiss ''See you tommorow.'' Marui said.

''Say your parents you have a date at 7.'' Niou smirked.

''Eh...Where are we going?'' Marui asked.

''I am going to take you out for dinnner. Sooo seven not later and not earlier. No formal clothes and you can't bring money.'' Niou said.

''Seven not earlier not later, no formal clothes and I can't bring money...Got it...I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH.'' Marui cheered kissing Niou once again.

After that Niou went home.

Niou was preparing himself. What should he say to Yoshiko...

When he went home he said a ''Tadaima'' and wlaked to the living room.

''Ah Masaharu...Your father isn't hear yet.''

Niou sighed in relief ''Yoshiko-san can I ask you something?''

Yoshiko looked at him ''What fif you wanted to ask?''

Niou looked at her and a song came in his head.

''Wait a second.'' Niou said running to his room.

He grabbed his guitar and came back.

He took a deep breath and started to play.

SHATTERED - Trading Yesterday

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding_  
><em> Fall into your sunlight<em>  
><em> The future's open wide beyond believing<em>  
><em> To know why hope dies<em>  
><em> Losing what was found, a world so hollow<em>  
><em> Suspended in a compromise<em>  
><em> The silence of this sound is soon to follow<em>  
><em> Somehow sundown<em>

Yoshiko watched stunned while Niou song this part. It was from his and his mothers view.

_ And finding answers_

_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home_  
><em> Passing the graves of the unknown<em>

_ As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_  
><em> Illusions of the sunlight<em>  
><em> And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting<em>  
><em> Love gone for so long<em>

_ This day's ending is the proof of time killing all the faith I know_  
><em> Knowing that faith is all I hold<em>

_ And I've lost who I am_  
><em> And I can't understand<em>  
><em> Why my heart is so broken<em>  
><em> Rejecting your love<em>  
><em> Without love gone wrong<em>  
><em> Life<em>  
><em> Less words<em>  
><em> Carry on<em>

_ But I know_  
><em> All I know<em>  
><em> Is that the ends beginning<em>

_ Who I am from the start_  
><em> Take me home to my heart<em>  
><em> Let me go<em>  
><em> And I will run<em>  
><em> I will not be silenced<em>

_ All this time spent in vain_  
><em> Wasted years<em>  
><em> Wasted gain<em>  
><em> All is lost<em>  
><em> Hope remains<em>  
><em> And this war's not over<em>

_ There's a light_ (There's Marui)  
><em> There's the sun (<em>There's Marui)  
><em> Taking all the shattered ones<em>  
><em> To the place we belong<em>  
><em> And his love will conquer<em>

_ And I've lost who I am_  
><em> And I can't understand<em>  
><em> Why my heart is so broken<em>  
><em> Rejecting your love<em>  
><em> Without love gone wrong<em>  
><em> Life<em>  
><em> Less words<em>  
><em> Carry on<em>

_ But I know_  
><em> All I know<em>  
><em> Is that the ends beginning<em>

_ Who I am from the start_  
><em> Take me home to my heart<em>  
><em> Let me go<em>  
><em> And I will run<em>  
><em> I will not be silenced<em>

_ All this time spent in vain_  
><em> Wasted years<em>  
><em> Wasted gain<em>  
><em> All is lost<em>  
><em> Hope remains<em>  
><em> And this war's not over<em>

_ There's a light_ (Marui)  
><em> There's the sun <em>(Marui)  
><em> Taking all the shattered ones<em>  
><em> To the place we belong<em>  
><em> And his love will conquer all<em>  
><em> Yes his love will conquer all<em>

_ Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding_  
><em> Fall into your sunlight<em>

Niou stopped singing and watched Yoshiko who was froze ''That was beautiful, Masaharu.''

''Yoshiko-san...This song is just to let you understand what my mother and I went trought becasue of my father...And now I want to make it all clear...What did he do wrong?''

Yoshiko looked down, tears getting in his eyes.

''He cheated, right...He had an affair with you while he was with my mother. You couldn't say it because I already went trough so many things, right.'' Niou didn't even needed to ask. He already knew the answer.

''Sorry...I'm sorry.'' Yoshiko cried and fell on the ground.

Niou looked at her and took a deep breath. He kneeled and putted yoshiko in his arms ''I am not mad...Just dissapointed. Not in you but in Satoshi.''

Niou looked in the air_ 'When can I learn something about him that will not shatter me'_

Niou and yosihko stood up ''Please take a deep breath and tell me about this.'' Niou said.

Yoshiko sat down ''It started at the time you were born.''

Niou alread ycouldn't bear it bu he needed to know this so h just listened further

* * *

><p><strong>I feel sooooo bad for Niou. That his father had a affair. The song was Shattered from Trading Yesterday, it's pretty good<strong>

**I am really busy this week with school so I might not be able to make another chapter for a week. **

**I started with my new fic : My new slafe (Its a Dominance pair fic) **

**And I also started with a new game called: Pokemon tower defense (It's sooo cool on pc) **

**It's not a download game just a game like Bomberman or Bouble Trouble**

**Hope you enjoyed.  
><strong>


	22. Beated

**The 22th chapter of Niou's first tears. This chapter is going about the past with Niou, his mother and his father.  
><strong>

**Chapter 22/? **

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

****ALERT Reality:**** Reality

****Talking:**** ''Talking''

****Thinking: ****'Thinking/thoughts'

****Memories/Flashbacks:**** _Memories/Flashbacks._

**Please enjoy. Ps. The 2nd chapter of I am your slave is out. For young readers I am going to make it like this story without writing sex scenes. Maybe you still will see some of those scenes but not so much. Also I am going to change the Summary and the name of it. **

* * *

><p>Niou sat down and listened to Yoshiko. Yoshiko started to tell everything. Painful and hurtful for Niou but all he could do is listen and nod form time to time.<p>

''While your mother was giving birth to you , your father was with me.'' Yoshiko looked down more and more.

Niou couldn't believe his eyes ''What happened.''

''He was cheating on your mother for a long time. right when you were 12 your mother found out.'' Yoshiko first told a long story and she ended with this.

''So why does that stupid F*cking Old man think I can ever forgive him.'' Niou started to get mad.

''He didn't want you to be mad at him. Masaharu things like this happen'' Yoshiko siad.

Niou knew it was the truth but when Marui flashed in his head he spoke something really wise to let Yoshiko think

''Things like that won't happen if the husband has th erespect to marry a woman who he love and not to go cheat on your wife every change you get. Like my love for Bunta.''

''Masaharu please stop.'' Yoshiko begged.

''And you please stop calling me by my name. Only persons I trust can call me Masaharu and in this house it's nobody. Please just call me Niou.'' Niou said walking away.

Niou went to his room leaving Yoshiko crying there alone. Niou was too hurt to stay next to her.

Niou still couldn't believe the whole story and was going to confrontate his father for this.

When his father came home in the night Niou walked out of his room to the living room.

Niou looked at him ''Why did you cheat on my mother.''

Satoshi looked up ''How?''

''I know more than you think. So tell me how can you cheat on my mother !'' Niou demanded to know.

''I just lost my love for her.'' Satoshi tried to say it softly.

''No You just didn't want to be stuck with someone and that's why you went cheating on my mother.'' Niou was getting mad.

''I did love her.'' Satoshi said.

''Of course you f***cking bastard!'' Niou screamed.

''Don't say such things in front of my children.'' Satoshi screamed back.

''Wow I'm suprised you give more love to them than you ever gave to me or Miyako or Ma...'' Niou froze.

''Wait I just had 2 children from your mother.'' Satoshi was confused.

''No...When you left her she was pregnant and Masaru came. GODDAMN my little brother always asked about you. And I said our daddy was on a trip. I didn't had that stoned heart to tell his father was a damn bastard who left and hurted our mother!'' Niou explained.

They looked at each other.

''Where is Miyako and...Masaru was it?'' Satoshi asked.

Niou looked at the ground ''They died.''

Satoshi fell on the ground ''My little girl.'' Satoshi started to cry when he heard that Miyako was dead which made Niou madder.

''YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW!'' Niou screamed.

Satoshi nodded.

''BECAUSE I COULD'T PROTECT THEM!'' Niou screamed.

Satoshi looked shocked ''You aren't giving yourself the fault.''

''Of course I do. I was also with them and look at me now!'' Niou screamed.

''There is nothing wrong with you.'' Saotshi said.

''AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM. WHY THEM AND NOT ME. WHY MASARU AND MIYAKO.'' Niou screamed at his father.

''I don't know. Don't ask me.'' Satoshi said.

''I didn't thought you had a answer either. I'm going out.'' Niou suddenly said.

Yoshiko who was listening panicked ''It's midnight and you have school.''

Niou glared at her ''Don't talk to me like your my mother and besides I would like to get some fresh air.''

''When will you come back?'' Satoshi asked giving up.

''Depends on where I will go.'' Niou said.

''What?'' Satoshi looked confused.

''I will go on a trip.'' Niou shortly said

''B...But the twins.'' Satoshi stuttered.

''I will come back.'' Niou said

''Your going to your faggot, aren't you?'' Satoshi asked.

''Yes and don't talk about Bunta like that.'' Niou glared at his father.

''I won't allow it.'' Satoshi grabbed Niou's arm.

''STOP IT. LET ME GO!'' Niou yelled.

''I won't allow you being gay anymore.'' And his father punched him.

His father started to punch Niou and Niou couldn't see anything or say something.

He heard Yoshiko screaming ''SATOSHI STOP...STOP IMMIDIATLY.''

Niou was in shock but still could hear ''Call the ambulance! What did I do? MASAHARU!''

His father sounded really worried. _''I need to be strong. I am not ready to leave Bunta''  
><em>

''Damn can you also think of someone else than your lover.'' His father said.

''No...Bunta is everything for me.'' Niou said before fainting.

''Masaharu...MASAHARU!'' were the last thing Niou heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn This chapter was worse. Don't lie to me it was the worst chapter ever. How could I do this to my Niou. But it's true that Niou's everything is Marui. It's just so!<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter. I think you guys didn't. **

**Well starting to another chapter for this and my other story I'm your slave. **

**Also i'm going to make a new stories. One about the Perfect pair (TezukaxFuji) and one about the Pervert pair and Dominance pair (SengokuxWakoto and AtobexHiyoshi) **

**The order is SemexUke**

**Well please review  
><strong>


	23. Healing love

**Wow the previous Chapter Niou was beated by his father. I said the drama was going to start. This chapter is going to be sad but cute in both ways. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 23/? **

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

****ALERT Reality:**** Reality

****Talking:**** ''Talking''

****Thinking: ****'Thinking/thoughts'

****Memories/Flashbacks:**** _Memories/Flashbacks._

**Please enjoy (Cuz the drama is going to start)**

* * *

><p>Niou slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and smiled a little when he noticed he was in his room.<p>

He tried to sat down but it hurted. In the end he was sitting on his bed.

Niou was looking at the ground when Yoshiko came inside.

''Masaharu Thank God your awake.'' She screamed before huggi ng him which hurted Niou very much.

Niou yelped in pain and Yoshiko soon took herself back. ''Gome I didn't want to hurt you. Are you okay?''

Niou looked with emptyness in his eyes ''I can't believe what happened last night.''

''Your father just can't accept it that your gay.'' Yoshiko said.

''I...I want to be alone...Please.'' Niou said lying back to his bed.

''I will send Marui-kun okay?'' Yoshiko said.

Niou looked up ''Is he here?''

Yoshiko smiled ''No your father is here. So I am planning to get your father out of house and to get Marui-kun inside.''

Niou didn't hestitate and stood up ''No Bunta can't come. I will go.''

''Masaharu don't be stupid. Your hurt.'' Yoshiko tried to stop him but he pushed her out of his room and two minutes later Nio came out of the room in his clothes.

Niou didn't say anything or listened to his father's and Yoshiko's complains and leaved as soon as possible.

After a half hour he was at Marui's house. Niou's body hurted like hell.

Niou rang the bell and waited 'till the mother of Marui opened the door.

''O my goodness what happened to you Masaharu-kun?'' The mother of Marui looked worried.

''My father...He just can't accept me.'' Niou slowly said and entered the house of Marui.

''Bunt ais in his room.'' The mother of Marui said and walked away.

Niou went to Marui's room and knocked the door.

''Who is there?'' Marui's sweet voice said.

''Me.'' Niou said.

''MASAHARU!'' You could hear Marui screaming and jumping form happiness.

When Marui opened the door he was in shock.

'' 'Haru what happened to you?'' Marui asked.

''Nothing important.'' Niou said walking inside and sitting on Marui's bed.

''DUDE 'HARU YOUR BLEEDING. THERE IS OBVIOUSLY SOMETHING WRONG! TELL ME!'' Marui said grabbing a first aid kit and helping Niou's wound who started to bleed again.

''My father. He just became mad yesterday and couldn't stop himself.'' Niou said not adding the part why he bacame so mad.

''Why did he hit you. What did you do?'' Marui asked.

''I tell you this once and never again.'' Niou said and he told what happened.

''Your father is crazy. He doesn't deserve hapiness.'' Marui said.

The parents of Marui also listened to the story.

''Masaharu-san I won't let you go back to that house.'' the father of Marui said.

''Thanks but I need to go. The twins and Yoshiko-san_'' Niou couldn't say anything.

''You don't want to leave them because your don't want to give them a lonely feeling.'' The mother of Marui said.

Niou nodded ''I want to make them ahppy.''

''But you can't make yourself happy in that situation.'' Marui said.

''But_'' Niou tried but Marui interrupted him ''NO BUT! Masaharu I am worried about you.'' Marui had tears in his eyes.

Niou knew how scared Marui was. ''I won't leave you, Bunta I'm here for you.''

''That's not the problem.'' Marui said.

They looked each other in the face and kissed each other with passion.

The parents of Marui just walked downstairs ''I will love to have the marriage at the beach.'' You could hear Marui's mother say before Marui and Niou were alone.

''Masaharu what are you going to do?'' Marui asked when they broke apart.

''I'm thinking of staying there for the twins and to stay as far as possible of that house.'' Niou said.

''Your really are the brother everyone wants.'' Marui said hugging him.

Niou smiled and when he looked at the door he saw Marui's little brothers.

''We also love Masa-NiiChan.'' The twins said and they also hugged Niou.

''O hello Masaharu-kun.'' Marui sister said when she opened the door.

''When did you came back?'' Niou asked to the sisters of Marui.

''Oh we are here since yesterday and WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!'' The other sister of Marui screamed.

''Suki-neeSan , Sumi-neeSan can you guys leave.'' Marui screamed. ''Daichi , Taichi you guys too.''

The little borthers of Marui and the big sister walked away.

''Oi Bunta I'm going.'' Niou said when he started to realize it got dark.

''HEEEH nande?'' Marui asked.

''It's getting dark.'' Niou said and he stood up.

''Can't you stay here for the night?'' Marui asked.

''No they are waiting for me and I don't want to cause any other trouble.'' Niou said.

Marui looked down and pouted.

''Bunta your cute.'' Niou said before giving Marui a kiss.

Marui deepened in the kiss and moaned a bit.

After a minute they broke the kiss ''Good night. you baka.'' Niou said.

''I am your baka.'' Marui said before hugging him.

Niou smiled and didn't feel the pain of the wounds.

Because he has Marui and nothing else can replace his love for Marui.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay done with chapter 23. Normally Marui doesn't have sisters but for this story I needed them. The sisters of Marui were studying in another country (You can decide which). The next chapter is going to be a shock for you guys. Can you already guess what is going to happen. XD <strong>

**I am starting to love Katekyo Hitman Reborn...especially D18 and RebornxLamboxCollonello and 8059. **

**Then my two other fanfics will probably come in 2012. And of course chapter 3 of I am your slave is going to come. I am going to make it milder so no more sex parts. At least not many XD  
><strong>


	24. Drawing

**Heey this is chapter 24. I am really excited for this. because this Story takes all my stress away :). **

**Also my 3rd chapter of I am your slave is out. I am planning to change that name to : Money Slave. **

**Chapter 24/? **

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

****ALERT Reality:**** Reality

****Talking:**** ''Talking''

****Thinking: ****'Thinking/thoughts'

****Memories/Flashbacks:**** _Memories/Flashbacks._

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Niou was spending many time with Marui. Niou tried to be out of that house as much as he can. Niou still brought the twins to school and brought them to their house but after that Niou went to Marui.<p>

After a month the teacher of Satoru and Yuzuyu called him. the Teacher wanted to talk with Niou about the twins.

So Niou could skip a half day of his school day to go to the twins garten.

Niou walked to the classroom of the twins . He wasn't really excited because the teacher of Satoru and Yuzuyu wanted to talk with him.

Niou entered the classroom and the teacher spoke ''Niou-san can you please sit. I am done in a minute.''

Niou gave the teacher a confused look ''This is a kindergarted there are no normal seats for me.''

''Then sit on my seat.'' The teacher said looking to him.

''Can I maybe help?'' Niou asked when he saw the project those children did fell.

''YES!'' The teacher yelled in happyness.

Niou started to help many children and also ofcourse the twins.

After a hour he finally could talk with the teacher.

They walked to the principle room.

''So what's wrong , Puri~~?'' Niou asked.

''Well we have many drawing lessons.'' The teacher started.

''Yes...I know that. the twins talk about that a lot.'' Niou said.

''Can you please look at those drawings?'' the teacher asked showing all the thing Yuzuyu and Satoru made.

Niou looked at the drawings. They were pretty.

There was only one problem.

In every piece of paper was a drawing of Niou and the twins.

''Yuzuyu and Satoru always draw you. When I asked them if they could draw something else. They said you hated them.'' The teacher said and then she asked ''Why are they thinking like that?''

Niou looked at the ground ''Probably because I'm not in good terms with their father.''

''Do you hate him?'' the teacher asked.

''More like we hate each other. We had a fight a month ago and I think Yuzuyu and Satoru thought I also was talking about them.'' Niou explained.

''Do you spend many time with them?'' The teacher asked.

''No I always go to my Lover.'' Niou said.

''Then I think the twins just are jaleous you spend more time with your lover than them.'' The teacher said.

Niou looked shocked. ''Well thank you. I will spend more time with them.''

''Just make those children happy. I think your the only one who can.'' the teacher said.

Niou nodded and walked away.

Then he went out with the twins and instead of going home. Niou brought them to the beach.

''Masaharu-NiiChan why are we here?'' Yuzuyu asked.

''I thought it was nice. I never gave you guys a trip to the beach.'' Niou smiled.

''Isn't Masaharu-NiiChan going to Bunta-NiiChan?'' Satoru asked looking down.

''Not today.'' Niou said.

''Then you will leave us tommorow?'' Yuzuyu asked.

''Of course not. Tell me what's wrong?'' Niou asked.

''We are lonely. We want ot spend time with Masaharu-NiiChan.'' They said and then they started to cry.

''Oi don't cry.'' Niou said before embracing them.

''Your always with Bunta-NiiChan. You just hate us.'' Yuzuyu sobbed.

''Of course not. I love you guys.'' Niou said.

''Really?'' Satoru asked.

''Yes. I need to protect you because I am Yuzuyu's and Saotru's only brother.'' Niou said.

''Arigatou.'' The twins said .

Niou looked to the air. It was his fault that the twins cried. He can't just run away from the problems he has. He needs to protect the twins and the rest of his family.

THE NEXT DAY

Niou came to school and Marui already ran to him '' 'Haru what happened?''

''You mean yesterday?'' Marui nodded. Niou told what happened.

''Oh how sad for them.'' Marui said.

''It's my fault.'' Niou said.

''Stop giving yourself the fault.'' Marui yelled.

''But if I didn't fight with my dad and if I didn't went out to you so much the twins wouldn't be so sad.'' Niou explained.

''You can't do anything about it.'' Marui said.

''Bunta...I need to ask you a favor.'' Niou looked at Marui.

''What is it?'' Marui asked.

''We need to take break.'' Niou said.

''What do you mean?'' Marui asked.

''I can't go to you anymore and such. I need to take care of the twins. Sorry I hope you understand.'' Niou looked down.

Marui didn't cry but he smiled ''I understand it. But I am going to count the kisses I miss.'' Marui said.

''Of course.'' Niou smirked and gave him a kiss.

''I will miss the time.'' Marui said.

''Me too. But it's not forever.'' Niou said.

''I hope for you.'' Marui smiled and hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. The 24th chapter is done. It's normal for children to hope that their brother or Sister wants to spend more time with himher**

**So Niou and Marui won't be going on dates. Not for a long time but in Niou's eyes it too long. **

**I hope the next chapter will come soon. **

**And please review.**

**Oh yeah can you also put on the review who is you favorite character in this story and why. And your least fav. and why.  
><strong>


	25. Yoshiko drama

**Hello. This is my 25th chapter. I am really excited and sad at the same time. I mean I don't get reviews anymore :(. And my computer broke so that's why I won't write many chapters. I still am going to write as much as I can. **

**I wanted to make this chapter better. And I hated it that Yoshiko and Niou had a fight. So this chapter is based on them.**

**Chapter 25/?**

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

****ALERT Reality:**** Reality

****Talking:**** ''Talking''

****Thinking: ****'Thinking/thoughts'

****Memories/Flashbacks:**** _Memories/Flashbacks._

**Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Niou lied down in his bed. He missed Marui.<p>

Marui and Niou couldn't talk because of the vacation of two weeks.

The first week was just done and Niou spend much time with the twins and Yoshiko-san.

He also went to his grandparents from both his parents.

But today Yoshiko-san went to work again and the twins went to the garten.

Niou was all alone.

Niou wanted to call Marui but that will make him weak.

Suddenly a phone-call came.

Niou picked it up "Hello who am I speaking to?"

_"Masaharu-kun, I forgot my bag. Is it maybe there?'' Yoshiko asked._

''Ah Yoshiko-san...Yes it's here.'' Niou answered when he saw the bag.

_''Okay I am in 20 minutes home.'' Yoshiko said._

''Don't be stupid. I bring it for you.'' Niou said

After some minutes. Niou finally could convince Yoshiko to bring the bag to her.

Niou walked to her work.

When he was there he saw something shocking.

''Your a big slut. You know that!'' a Man said to Yoshiko.

''You just took your husbands son to your house to use him.'' another man said.

''That boy still doesn't know what happened. Does he?'' a woman said.

Niou watched them giving a bad mouth to Yoshiko-san wonderign what they still hided from him.

Niou woke up from his thought when he heard a slap.

Niou walked forward and pushed the woman who slapped Yoshiko-san.

''who do you think you guys are?'' Niou asked them.

''So you are Niou Masaharu? We were just protecting you. If you know what's the best you will stand by our side.'' a man said.

''I am old enough to decide what's best for me.'' Niou said back.

'' Yeah Right...We just think it's not fair for you.'' another woman said.

''I can leave them whenever I want so...Don't bother with us. Come Yoshiko-san.'' Niou said grabbing Yoshiko and walking outside with her.

''Why did they say all those kind of things to you?'' Niou asked.

Yoshiko sighed ''One of them is our neighboor and heard the fight some weeks ago. Now they are thinking I am a slut and such.''

''Wow...You go home...And I explain it to them.'' Niou said.

He sighed and walked back inside.

When he was inside he faced the people who still hasn't left the spot they were earlier.

''I lost my mom , and live with my father who cheated on my mother. But Yoshiko-san is the person who gave me a but hope. She cared for me and she also feels sorry for all those things that happened. She took cae of me when I lost my mother. She made me feel home. And I can't forgive the persons who hurt her!'' Niou explained.

All the mens and woman stayed quiet

''We never knew that.'' A woman said.

''No you guys just don't think befoer saying something.'' Niou corrected them.

''...It's true...We didn't listen to Tsuno-san...At all.'' the neighboor said.

''Why were you fighting then? Rika-san heard everything. And she also saw the ambulances.'' a man asked.

''We had a fight because...He cheated on my mother.'' Niou just said.

''Well I need to go. Yoshiko-san waits for me.'' Niou said.

''Ah tell her to come back tomorrow.'' The boss of this place said.

''Yes. Okay Bye...Puri~ '' Niou waved his hand and walked away.

When Niou was downstairs he yelled ''Yoshiko-san!''

Yoshiko looked at Niou who walked to her.

''And?'' Yoshiko asked.

''Your job is safe and I told the people what the problem was.'' Niou said.

''thanks Masaharu. Your a great guy. So I want to give you this.'' Yoshiko said grabbing to tickets.

Niou looked at the train-tickets to a Sunflower field. ''Thanks. I know what to do now.''

''The twins wanted me to give this to you.'' Yoshiko smiled.

Niou smiled back and began to run. He stopped and turned around ''ARIGATOU...YOSHIKO...YOUR JUST LIKE MY MOTHER!'' Niou yelled.

Yoshiko froze and the tears came ''Masaharu...''

''YOU WILL NEVER TAKE HER PLACE! REMEMBER THAT'' Niou screamed.

''I DON'T WANT TO TAKE HER PLACE!'' Yoshiko screamed back with tears of happiness.

Niou smiled and ran away.

Yoshiko watched Niou ran away ''I don't deserve to take her place.'' she whispered before the tears started to fell.

Niou ran as hard as he can.

And finally he was there. He rang the bell.

And the door opened ''Finally decided what your going to do.''

Niou smiled ''Without you I can't do it.''

Marui blushed ''I missed you.''

Niou nodded ''Me too...Bunta don't cry.''

''Demo...'Haru I was lonely. I wanted to hold you and to kiss you and I want you to be close to me.'' Marui cried against Niou's chest.

''I was lonely too. But I'm not the real brother of the twins and they gave me permission to bring you here.'' Niou showed the tickets.

''The Sunflowerfields...'Haru we are already going with the team but you needed to pay 200 dollar for two persons. Now we can go for nothing.'' Marui hugged Niou.

''Are you alone?'' Niou asked.

Marui nodded.

''Then I can do this.'' Niou said before kissing Marui.

Marui putted his arm around Niou and jumped on him so his legs were also around him.

Niou walked the two of them inside to the livingroom.

''I missed this.'' Marui whispered.

''Me too. bunta I will never leave you again.'' Niou said.

''Me neither.'' Marui said.

And niou knew that Marui wouldn't leave him. That's why he gave Marui the ring. Because Marui was here.

* * *

><p><strong>wow that was incredebly fast. <strong>

**I want reviews or else I can't think of writing further. **

**I pretty liked this chapter.**

**It was cute.**

**Wel Bye and please review!**


	26. Sunflower Picture

**I'm sp happy I can write again! Sorry it jsut lasted for a long time and it always bothers me when I can't write another chapter of Niou's first tears. **

**I would like to recieve some message and a bit of support for my newest fic. Who I will make after this chapter. I already wrote it before but deleted it because I didn't like it. Now I'm back!**

**Chapter 26/?**

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

****ALERT Reality:**** Reality

****Talking:**** ''Talking''

****Thinking: ****'Thinking/thoughts'

****Memories/Flashbacks:**** _Memories/Flashbacks._

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Niou and the rest of Rikkaidai's regulars looked at the Seigaku regulars.<p>

''MOU WHEN ARE WE GOING NYA!'' Eiji whined.

''We are going when that stupid breaker arrives with the busses!'' Kirihara screamed.

''breaker?'' the seigaku and Rikkaidai players looked confused.

''Yes didn't you guys know that Atobe is a breaker?'' Kirihara asked.

''No , what happened?'' Inui and Yanagai asked grabbing their notebook.

''Kirihara just says that because he misses Hiyoshi.'' Niou said.

''Really? And we were thinking that something happened with Atobe and Hiyoshi!'' Inui and Yanagi were dissapointed and wanted to put their data books away only to know that Eiji and Fuji had them.

Soon after that the Hyotei players came.

Fuji was looking trough the books and suddenly his eyes snapped open, ''O my gosh this is highly disturbing?''

Eiji looked curiously at Fuji ''Fujiko what is wrong with you, nya?''

''Look yourself!'' Fuji said.

Eiji looked in the book and a second later ''AAAAGGHHHHH!GROSS~!NYA!~!" Eiji screamed horrified running to Oishi jumping on him.

''What the hell is that?'' Niou asked and with Marui they watched the picture of Inui in a ballerina.

''saa! It's highly disturbing!'' Fuji said.

''You can make a kid scared by this!'' eiji whined.

''Saa!...'' fuji looked at Eiji and suddenly he grabbed his phone.

''Moshi Moshi Yuuta... Can you get the regulars here...No...Then get me that seaweed head...Yes that's his name...Seaweed head is his name...Yuuta get him here or I will make sure your boyfriend doesn't have hair...So Kõjirõ is my friend he is your boyfriend...Just come -click-'' Fuji said and he snapped the phone shut.

''your...clever nya.'' Eiji said with the Hyotei,Rikkaiday and the rest of Seigaku nodding.

''Saa! I'm Fuji Syuusuke!'' Fuji smiled and he walked next to Tezuka.

Niou watched them ''Can we go?''

And the trip began with Fuji leaving a Camera and a picture of Inui in ballerina for seaweed-head.

Niou rested at Marui's shoulder. After all the drama from the past year he was happy to have some alone time with Marui.

When they arrived everyone went to the sunflowerfields except Marui who was stopped by Niou.

''What's wrong 'Haru? Aren't you coming with us?'' Marui asked.

''No I am going to bring you somewhere else.'' Niou said and he started to take Marui to another place.

Marui was in shock ''Huh but the others...''

''I am going to bring you to the sunflower place me and my family always g...went to.'' Niou said.

Marui stopped with talking and just followed.

After some minutes Niou closed Marui's eyes and walked him there.

Niou whispered ''you can look.'' and Niou took his hand away from Marui's eyes.

Marui's eyes widened when he saw the beautiful sunflower-fields.

''It's so pretty.'' Marui said embracing Niou.

''The last time I went here was before my father left. But this place is still so...'' Niou smiled at Marui.

'' A place like this...You can't forget it.'' Marui said.

Niou nodded. ''My mother went to this place to get rest after the divorce.''

''Oh...Sorry...'' Marui said slowly.

''It doesn't matter. '' Niou said.

'' 'Haru it does matter. You were broken and no need to deny it!'' Marui said.

''...I...It's weird being here without the family.'' Niou whispered.

Marui hugged him ''It's okay. I am here for you.''

''I know you will be here.'' Niou said.

'' 'Haru can I do something to make you happy?'' Marui asked.

''Well...'' Niou smirked and Marui giggled.

''Why not.'' Marui said before kissing Marui

WHILE MARUI AND NIOU ARE DOING STUFF WE GO BACK TO SOMEWHERE ELSE

''Satoshi I'm scared.'' yoshiko looked at Satoshi.

''Masaharu can't choose clearly now and I know that but this is getting too much.'' Satoshi said facing the window.

''What should we do about this.'' Yoshiko pointed to the letter they found.

''I don't know but Masaharu will kill me if he finds out.'' Satoshi said turning to face Yoshiko.

''I'm scared and this is going badder and badder.'' Yoshiko started to cry.

''I will protect you.'' Satoshi said.

Yoshiko nodded and embraced him

THAT NIGHT IN THE BUS

Niou an Marui looked at the pictures they made. The family of Marui wanted to send a family book to Grandma's and Grandpa's of Marui who all live together. They wanted Niou's pictures too so Marui thought of making pictures together.

''This one is nice.'' Marui said but hestitating ''But this one is nice too.''

Niou looked at him and then he opened a page were you could see them together. Marui sitting on Niou's lap and Niou kissing Marui's forehead.

''This one will do it.'' Niou pointed.

Marui smiled and kissed him ''Then that will be the picture.''

* * *

><p><strong>I pretty much liked this episode. Especially Fuji! :P But serious what was the name of the Manager of Yuuta. That creepy one. It was Mizuki right? I really forgot. LOL! You can already know what happened with him. For the people who didn't understand. In the Book of Inui was a picture of him in a ballerina.<strong>

**Sorry It took me soo long. I was sick and busy so it took me 3 weeks instead of 1 or 2 weeks. That scene with Satoshi and Yoshiko is a hint for other chapters. You probably get more hints every chapter. Marui and Niou are sooo cute!**

**So In 2011 somewhere before summer-vacation I had a fic called Ask Fuji**

**I didn't like the way I wrote it so I deleted it.**

**But I am going to start again but now a Fuji Hotline. **

**You have problems you can ask them to Fuji or you want a Character to do a Truth or Dare then just say so. I am also in that fic and maybe I also take two hosts.**

**Also I am going to make a Blog called...IDK but it's for Hiyoshi and the rest of Hyotei so the questions of this chapter are**

**QUESTION 1: Who is the most loved character in this fic and who is the most hated. (Maybe I asked before but I want to know if it changed. and you can't choose Niou) **

**Question 2: What should be the name of the blog=fic I am making.**

**Question 3: For Fuji Hotline should I take some Hosts? **

**And now please review and see you in the next chapter.**

**Also answer the question on my poll!**


	27. Swimming Disaster

**This is the 27 chapter of Niou's first tears. My two other stories are coming up but I'm thinking of changing Hiyoshi's blog because I don't really know what to write about. So I am planning on making that a Hetlaia fic. Sorry for the others but I will make sure you guys will read a Hiyoshi fic because the fic of Hiyoshi's blog is going to be Hiyoshi's drabbles!**

**Chapter 27/?**

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

****ALERT Reality:**** Reality

****Talking:**** ''Talking''

****Thinking: ****'Thinking/thoughts'

****Memories/Flashbacks:**** _Memories/Flashbacks._

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Niou blinked.<p>

The twins were crying, Yoshiko-san was sighing and his father walked away.

''So why are Yuzuyu and Satoru crying?'' Niou asked.

''The little ones are going swimming with the class.'' Yoshiko explained.

''Is that a reson to cry?'' Niou asked.

Yuzuyu suddenly ran to Niou ''MasaharuNii-chan when Papa brought us to the beach once both of us were dying!'' Yuzuyu hugged Niou and cried further.

Niou looked at Satoru who also came crying ''Please don't let us go!''

Niou hugged them both and Yoshiko spoke ''They almost drowned in the beach luckily Satoshi and I could save them.''

Niou nodded and said to Yoshiko ''You can better leave.''

Yoshiko walked away and the three were over.

''Look you guys shouldn't be scared!'' Niou said.

''But Yuzuyu and Satoru don't want to die!'' Satoru cried.

''I am going to be there so Yuzuyu and Satoru aren't going to die!'' Niou said.

Yuzuyu looked at Niou ''Are you really going to be there?...With BuntaNii?'' Yuzuyu asked.

''If you want to!'' Niou said.

''Yay!'' The twins cheered and hugged Niou.

Niou sighed and sended a message to Marui_ 'Tomorrow swimming with the twins!'_

_THE NEXT DAY_

Yuzuyu and Satoru changed in their swimming suit Niou chosed for them.

They came out and they looked really cute. Yuzuyu and Satoru smiled.

''Wow 'Haru what are they wearing cute clothes!'' Marui cheered.

Niou nodded ''Your pretty cute too.~Puri."

Marui blushed and gave a quick peck on the cheek.

''Okey let's start with the undeep water.'' Niou said.

Yuzuyu and Satoru nodded weakly. They were scared as hell.

Niou stepped in the water and held his hands out ''Who's first.''

Yuzuyu pushed Satoru.

''Come on Satoru. You are a big boy so you won't be scared of water!''

Satoru nodded and walked with Niou in the water.

Soon after that Yuzuyu followed.

It was quiet nice for the twins.

''See water isn't so scary!'' Marui said stepping inside.

''Yes~!'' Yuzuyu said with Satoru nodding.

The trick or Treat pair were learning them how to swim and they quite liked it.

Later that day Yoshiko came and took the guys away with Niou and Marui staying a little bit more.

Marui walked away to buy two hotdogs and Niou sat down only seeing something terrible.

A little girl fell in the deep water of 3 metres.

The father and mother were screaming and Niou didn't hestitate and jumped in it.

_'The mother and father looked really known to me'_ Niou thought and right when he almost grabbed the girls little hand he saw that it was Yuzuyu.

Before Niou could grab it he needed to go up again to breath.

He swimmed up and took a big breath you could hear Yoshiko scream ''HURRY! PLEASE SAFE HER MASAHARU!"

Marui watched with worried eyes when Niou went in the water again.

Niou tried to breaht again but this was too much for him. Yuzuyu probably was on the ground now.

Niou just barely made the 2 metres nad he needed to go up again. Just before that someone else fell. It was Satoru.

''OH NO!" Marui screamed ''MASAHARU SATORU FELL TOO!"

Niou nodded and looked at Yoshiko-san who couldn't breath.

You could see ambulances and Niou was sure.

This time...Niou will save a life.

Niou dived in the water again and he swimmed as hard as he could. All his muscles were burning but it didn't stop Niou.

Memories of Masaru and Miyako came in his head.

A big flashback of Masaru's first time swimming

FLASHBACK

_''Masaharu-Niichan I can swim!'' Masaru cheered happy._

_''Your probably the best swimmer ever!'' Miyako said. _

_Masaru nodded ''Does Nee-can and Nii-can want to swim with me!'' _

_Masaharu nodded sweetly ''Only if Nee-can wants to.'' _

_Miyako smiled ''I never said I didn't!''_

_And Masaharu and Miyako walked to Masaru who was in the water. All of them smiling._

_END FLASHBACK_

Niou swimmed deeper and deeper...And after 10 seconds he...could get a hold of both hands.

Niou swimmed up as soon as he can and when he swimmed all to the top they brought Yuzuyu and Satoru to the ambulance.

Niou swimmed next to Marui.

''Bunta I...I...'' Niou was a bit teary.

''You was great and they are okay.'' Marui said.

Yoshiko and Satoshi walked in the ambulance and Niou could see the thankful but teary faces of them.

Niou , Yoshiko and Satoshi all knew that this was a secret the twins never can know till they are old enough.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think it was good , right? I love it that Niou is so a great swimmer and brother. So two new fics for PoT and a new Hetalia fic. I just couldn't kill the twins. It would be a disaster. So I did it like this. The twins will wake up in their own rooms and Niou, Yoshiko and Satoshi won't talk about it and tell them they just dreamed about it so the twins won't be scared to swim.<strong>

**See you next chapter and please review**


	28. River flows in you

**Already 28 chapters and I still am not halfway there. I hope you enjoy chapter 28 and also read Hiyoshi's drabbles**

**Chapter 28/?**

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

****ALERT Reality:**** Reality

****Talking:**** ''Talking''

****Thinking: ****'Thinking/thoughts'

****Memories/Flashbacks:**** _Memories/Flashbacks._

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later Yuzuyu and Satoru learned swimming in the little pool. Niou never said anything about the accident and he lied so the twins believed it was only a dream for their own good.<p>

While the twins learned swimming their teacher also announced that they were having a Music contest for a university.

So once when Niou and Marui were lying on the bed, Enjoying each others company, making out with big spirits, Niou's hand in Marui's shirt and you could hear Marui moan a little.

But then the twins needed to ruin it all and walked straight in the door causing Niou and Marui to freak out and stop the activity they were doing now.

''Masaharu-Niichan Can you play a instrument?'' Yuzuyu asked.

Niou and Marui sighed and Niou nodded ''Yes I play Piano, Guitar, Drums and Bass.''

Satoru looked in adoration to Niou ''Wow Masaharu-niichan are you that good?''

Marui smiled ''Masaharu loves to play and he can also sing!''

Yuzuyu smiled and Satoru spoke ''Our class is going to give a concert to a university but we need to ask our family if they can play an instrument!''

''I can play so which instrument is free?'' Niou asked smiling when the twins became happier.

''Ah we need PIANO!'' yuzuyu cheered.

''Yuzuyu are you fan of the piano?'' Marui asked.

Satoru nodded ''Yuzuyu always wanted to learn it!''

''I can teach you once.'' Niou said.

''Waaaii! I love you Masaharu-Niichan!'' Yuzuyu screamed running to hug him.

Satoru smiled and also hugged Niou.

Marui smiled and layed his head down to Niou's shoulder.

Niou looked at the twins and then at Marui. He was in a bit of his own peace now.

THE NEXT WEEK

So Rikkaidai gave Niou a week free to learn the song out of his head with the piano.

Niou and the teacher already knew each other and the song wasn't so hard.

Niou's solo was good trained but there was only one problem.

Niou needed a suit and when Yoshiko heard that she called her best friend and dragged Niou down to shop for him.

So today the last day before the concert Niou was dragged by yoshiko and her best friends Nami to go shopping.

''We need to think of a colour!'' Nami stated.

They looked at Niou and he simply said ''Blue.''

Yoshiko and Nami nodded and ran away to find the perfect suit.

Niou sighed and sat down. _'It's a while I played this song' _

_FLASHBACK_

_Young Niou looked at his sad mother with new born baby Masaru in her arms._

_''Mama are you okay?'' Niou asked._

_''I feel sad for this little guy.'' Nagisa said._

_''Mama remember what you said to me once. You said our hearts are connected like the stars! His heart is connected with ours and it won't make a difference if Papa was here or not!'' Miyako said. _

_Niou nodded ''Anooo can we call him Masaru?'' _

_Nagisa nodded ''That is a perfect name.'' _

_Later Miyako left to go to her friends and Niou walked around the hospital till he spotted...a piano._

_Wait what why should there be a Piano? Niou wondered but he sat down and started to play his favorite piano solo of Yiruma._

_His mother heared the music and whispered one thing ''Your life can save ours my little Masaharu.'' _

_END FLASHBACK_

Niou blinked his eyes to stop those tears.

''MASAHARU WE FOUND THE PERFECT SUITE!'' Yoshiko screamed.

Niou nodded and he can't wait for tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY (NIGHT)

Niou was in his blue suite in a university preparing for his solo.

The children sang alot and it was now time for Niou's solo and then the night would end.

Taking a breat Niou walked to the podium and sat down in front of the piano.

_'This is for you mama' _Niou thought and he started to play -river flows in you- .

the minutes he was playing this song everyone was wuiet. Many people were tearing up.

After the song Niou smiled a bit.

The night was to an end and the family Tsuno with Niou left.

they arrived home and everyone went to bed.

Niou smiled in his sleep.

Playing piano again. Having a role of a big brother again. Hell he even was happy that his father found such a good wife and had such sweet children but there also broke something inside of him.

because this was the first time Niou played Piano without his mother at his side.

But Niou knew that his mother watched him and that his mother would be proud of him.

But still Niou would be happier if he also saw his mother today.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a end of chapter 28. I didn't lose my parents and even if they are irritating or something. You will know how much you miss them when you do something and they are not here with you. <strong>

**The song I chosed for Niou's piano solo is Yiruma River flows in you (http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=F-4wUfZD6oc) **

**Please listen it! it's really a nice piano solo!**


	29. Shopping list?

**SORRRY it was a while since I wrote this story. Chapter 29 is coming up.**

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

****ALERT Reality:**** Reality

****Talking:**** ''Talking''

****Thinking: ****'Thinking/thoughts'

****Memories/Flashbacks:**** _Memories/Flashbacks._

**Please enjoy. I think this si going to be a dramatic chapter XD**

* * *

><p>Niou sighed. His Marui was distance for the last month and Niou didn't get why.<p>

Niou was forced to go shopping so he was outside alone.

Niou walked inside the supermarket and brought what stood on the list

_**Tomatoes**_

_**Salade**_

_**Cumcumber**_

_**Ketchup**_

_**Coco pops **_

_**Yoghurt**_

_**Noodles**_

_**chocolates**_

_**and don't come back before 2 'o clock.**_

Okay...Niou blinked. Why the heck couldn't he come home before 2.

_'Ach who going to listen to such an stupid list.'_ Niou thought.

Niou walked away to home.

It was almost 1 'o clock.

Niou smirked. Let's see what is happening when I'm not here.

Niou arrived at home and opened the door slowly.

Niou heard some weird noise.

And he heard a very knowing voice...wait isn't that Marui's and Satoshi's voice.

Niou walked to the room seeing something that never should happened.

Satoshi was beating Marui. You could see blood falling from his head and out of his nose and mouth.

Niou was in a mental shock.

'' 'Haru...'' You could hear Marui screaming and that was when Niou took action.

Niou grabbed the vase next to him and hitted Satoshi with that on his head.

''WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BUNTA!'' Niou yelled angry.

His father looked right in his eyes but Niou didn't wait and started to punch his father. In the end his father was unconscious .

Niou didn't even thought of his fathers health and walked straight to Marui lifting him in Bridal-style.

''Bunta...Daijoubu?'' Niou slowly said bringing Marui to his own room.

niou grabbed the first aid kid and started to wipe the blood away.

''..'Haru...Gomen...Demo...your father wanted to talk to me...'' Marui slowly whispered. He cried in pain when Niou started to take care of his wounds.

''Oh Bunta I will never let that man touch you again.'' Niou said kissing Marui on the forhead.

''I love you 'Haru...So please don't make yourself unhappy for me.'' Marui said understanding what Niou meaned.

''I love you too Bunta so understand that I can't live with the man who beated my lover up. I would kill that man but your were hurt so I didn't have time.'' Niou cursed.

''Oh 'Haru just please get me out of here.'' Niou smiled softly and nodded.

Niou lifted Marui again in bridal style. On Marui's face were all bruises but Niou didn't love Marui because his cute face was full of bruises.

Niou looked up ''Let's go to my house.''

Marui nodded and slept in Niou's arms.

Niou walked from his father's house to his mother's house. Well Niou could live here because of his mother.

niou would even work to get food to him and he does have the money for it because of his mother.

Niou would make sure Satoshi never could lay a hand on Marui again.

Niou grabbed the keys of his house and opened the door. It was all the same.

The livingroom, Kitchen even the normal rooms were still the same.

niou entered his room and looked at the bed and bureau. Niou would get his own stuff later.

Now Niou lied next to Marui. Marui was asleep with a small smile on his face and you could even see he cried.

Marui was his beauty. His lover. The person he would die for. So why would...Why would his father touch his little baby

_'I need to get my stuff back soon'_ Niou decided before taking a quiek nap with Marui in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Dramatic right. So right now I want to do 3 thing. 1. Write a story about Hetalia. some good chapters and 3. Kill Satoshi.<strong>

**So for everyone who doesn't get it/ Marui got a letter from Satoshi to talk. When Niou went to shop Satoshi and Marui talked and Satoshi beated Marui up. It was Satoshi who wrote the shopping list and Marui came at 12:00 so Marui was almost an hour with Satoshi. Poor guy.**

**I hope I can make the next chapter soon.**

**Bye please review**


	30. Family

**This is the 2nd part of chapter 29. I hope you guys like it. The drama is going further. I started at a new story with Hetalia. So if you like Hetalia and Romano read it.**

****Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou****

****ALERT Reality:**** Reality

****Talking:**** ''Talking''

****Thinking: ****'Thinking/thoughts'

****Memories/Flashbacks:**** _Memories/Flashbacks._

* * *

><p>PART 2<p>

After an hour Niou woke up. Marui was still sleeping.

''Bunta I will come back as soon as possible okay?'' Niou whispered and gave Marui a kiss on his nose.

Niou left a note and walked to the house of his father.

When he arrived he already saw the ambulance and the doctors. He also saw police men.

Niou entered his house and started to pack. He grabbed everything that was his and he left.

Before he left the house Niou saw his father getting a band aid and Yoshiko crying.

Yoshiko spotted him and she ran after him ''Masaharu wait!''

Niou stopped and turned ''I'm sorry for hurting him but nobody can touch my lover. Please understand that.'' Niou said.

''But Masaharu it's not fair to do this. What about me and the twins?'' Yoshiko cries.

''I just can't live with someone like him.'' Niou said.

''Please Masaharu...don't leave...Try to make it up with your father or else there will never be peace in both of you.'' Yoshiko tried.

''I CAN'T LIVE WITH HIM IF HE CAN'T UNDERSTANDS I AM GAY!GAY GAY AND GAY.'' Niou yelled.

''Masaharu please!'' Yoshiko yelled.

''No it's enough. I beared it so much and I reached my limit. He did so many thing that I am also done with it.'' Niou said before closing the door and walking away.

On the other side of the door Yoshiko cried ''M...Masaharu...''

Niou walked away. To his home. Away from his father.

Niou didn't think straight so he didn't realize he forgetted the most important thing (A/N It was something from his mother.)

Niou ran as hard as he can to his house and opened it. He walked straight to his room to see Marui sleeping.

Niou breathed in relief.

Niou putted his clothes to his closet and could feel the sadness building up. He just left the twins alone and Yoshiko-san.

Niou wondered what Yoshiko-san was going to say to the twins.

But Niou isn't going to come back. It's sad for them but Marui is Niou's most precious person.

Marui was Niou's first kiss. First Uke. First lover and also it would never change.

Niou held Marui in his arms and his eyes fell on the ring he brought for him (A/N If you don't know this I suggest to read Chapter 14 Data or Ring again)

Then Niou looked at Marui's face. It still had some bruises but they didn't stop the cuteness in Marui's face.

Niou's anger always stopped when he saw Marui's face.

Marui was always here for him.

When his mother had Cancer and Niou decided to break up (A/N read Niou's love)

''We've benn trough so much it's weird to think you won't be next to me.'' Niou admitted in a soft voice.

''mmm 'Haru I am not planning on leaving you. I will keep bothering you till the death.'' Marui said.

''Please do that Bunta." Niou said giving Marui a kiss.

'' 'Haru can you call my parents and say I will stay here for a while?'' Marui asked.

''Yeah that sounds like a good idea but I need to explain everything.'' Niou said and Marui nodded.

Niou called the housenumber of Marui and when the mother of Marui picked up Niou explained everything.

Niou made sure that the parents of Marui didn't get concerned and such.

The other problem for Niou was to stop Marui's parents of putting his father in front of the judge.

Even if Niou hated his father Niou knew it wasn't really hate.

It's that Niou's scared and angry at himself.

Never did Niou hate his father even if his Father left.

Niou just...looked down on him and never could feel the fatherly love he wanted.

Niou just knew that his father and he never can go back to how everything was because both had found a new life.

Niou sighed and looked at Marui before smiling.

Ahh a smile...

The smile Niou wanted to make in front of his parents but that never worked.

His father was in another world with a new family and his mother, little brother and big sister weren't even here.

Ach his mother.

The woman Niou trusted the most.

His mother loved to sing and she always came to Niou's games.

When Niou told his mother about his gayness his mother accepted it with a smile and tears.

why tears...Because that day she 'lost' her little baby.

It was the mother everyone wanted.

Niou grinned _'No it's the mother I want'_

Because every mother is the same. Even if the one doesn't do it like the other all the mothers want the same and that is a happy live for her child(ren).

Niou smiled and gave Marui a kiss.


	31. HaruMaru Time

**My 31th chapter. It's going to be more dramatic , sadder, better and also funnier. Again also read my other stories and review on them!**

**Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou**

**ALERT Reality:** Reality

**Talking:** ''Talking''

**Thinking: **'Thinking/thoughts'

**Memories/Flashbacks:** _Memories/Flashbacks._

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Niou gaped and slowly opened his eyes<p>

Niou woke up with Marui in his arms. Oh yeah it was already 2 weeks ago that Niou left the home of his father and started to live alone again.

Marui healed soon and Niou's father was sued by the parents of Marui.

Luckily his father just needed to do Community service. So the twins and Yoshiko were not alone.

Niou made sure that the twins never saw him anymore and Yoshiko said that she made them believe that Niou was on a trip.

Niou rested his head against Marui and went back to his sleep.

After an hour Marui woke him up with butterfly kisses.

''Where did I get this wonderful awakening from?'' Niou smirked.

''The fact that I love you.'' Marui gave him a last kiss.

''Love ya too.'' Niou slowly went on his feet.

And gave Marui a kiss.

Marui blushed ''Well that...I made breakfast do you want some?''

''Hmmm...okay.'' Niou stood up and walked after Marui.

They sat down and looked at each other before smiling and eating.

''mmm..Do you like it?'' Marui looked at him with a nervous look.

''I don't like it.'' Niou said.

Marui looked down ''I can make new ones.''

Marui stood up but Niou grabbed his hand ''I love it.''

'' 'Haru!Big meanie.'' Marui pouted and sat down on Niou's lap.

Niou embraced him ''You know me.''

''Hmmm...Indeed I know you and I love to know you.'' Marui rested in Niou's neck.

''Yes me too.'' Niou gave Marui a kiss on his head and they stayed like that for a while.

Later they finished their food and went to the livingroom to watch some tv.

Marui layed down on the sofa with Niou and they watched tv.

Niou was the one to talk ''Bunta are you okay?''

Marui looked at him ''I saw your father today.''

''What! Did he do anything to you?'' Niou asked.

''No he didn't do anything.'' Marui said.

Niou too ka breath ''Bunta were you scared that I would get mad after I heard this?''

Marui nooded ''I don't want you to hate your father more and more because of me!'' Marui said.

''Idiot your not a bother but he is. If my father knew better he wouldn't do this to you.'' Niou said.

Marui looked at him ''Honto?''

Niou nodded ''Your just the one who made me complete and nothing more.''

Marui blushed and hugged Niou ''I love you. so much!''

Niou putted Marui on his lips ''I love you too.''

''Hmm...Bunta there is something I need to show you.'' Niou suddenly said.

''What?'' Marui looked at Niou who grabbed a book at the table and opened a page.

There was a picture in it.

''What is that?'' Marui asked before blushing like mad.

It was a picture of Niou and Marui kissing. They made that on the ferris wheel on their first date.

''It's us idiot, puri~'' Niou smirked when Marui blushed more.

''When did you take it?'' Marui asked.

''I didn't take it, puri~. Our stalker did.'' Niou smirked again.

Marui looked at him ''Yanagi?''

''Yes.'' Niou answered.

''Ugh I think I am happy he took this picture.'' Marui said.

''Why?'' Niou asked.

''Because it reminds me of our love for each other.'' Marui asnwered.

''Bunta can we always be like this?'' Niou asked resting his head on Marui's chest.

'' 'Haru I can't look into the future but I will do my best to do that.'' Marui said giving Niou a kiss.

''Yes I also will do my best.'' Niou responded to the kiss soon after that.

They layed down on the sofa and started to go further with their intensive 'Business' (A/N XDXDXD)

One thing they knew for sure was _They will always fight for each other._

* * *

><p><strong>So this was my 31th chapter. I'm sorry I was so late. I was just so busy with school and such and I will try to write sooner. <strong>

**And also this chapter was special. This chapter was about Niou and Marui only. No one else. This was their chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. And also read my other stories and review on them too :P No just read the stories you like and just enjoy my stories.**


	32. Midnight visit

**My 32th chapter. It's going to be more dramatic , sadder, better and also funnier. Again also read my other stories and review on them! And I will try my best to make the story work.**

**Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou**

**ALERT Reality:** Reality

**Talking:** ''Talking''

**Thinking: **'Thinking/thoughts'

**Memories/Flashbacks:** _Memories/Flashbacks._

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Niou blinked. He blinked again , over and over.<p>

In front of him were the twins. The only twins who were related to him.

Yuzuyu and Satoru looked at him while the tears fell on their face.

''What are you two guys doing here? At 12 in the midnight.'' Niou asked.

''We ran away from home to be with you...'' The twins said.

''Just come in then.'' Niou opened the door more and the twins entered the room without hesitation.

''Come to the living room.'' Niou said leading them to the living room.

''Why did you two decide to come here?'' Niou asked when the twins sat down on the sofa.

''We missed MasaharuNii-chan.'' Yuzuyu said.

''So we runned away.'' Satoru finished.

''Oh god.'' Niou looked down.

''Masaharu-Niichan when you left mama really cried a lot.'' Yuzuyu said.

''Why did you left?'' Satoru asked.

Niou gulped '' I left for my sake and for you two and Yoshiko-san.''

Yuzuyu and Satoru looked at him ''Mama and Papa really cried.''

Niou's eyes softened and he suddenly felt the guilt building up.

''I'm really sorry...'' Niou said before the bell rang again.

Niou walked to the door and opened it. His eyes widened when he saw Yoshiko-san.

''Yoshiko-san what are you doing here?'' Niou asked before Yoshiko slapped him.

''Masaharu what were you thinking when you left?'' Yoshiko asked angry.

''I...I...couldn't stay home.'' Niou looked down.

''You could. Because you Yuzuyu and Satoru are crying every day. Your father_'' Yoshiko was interrupted.

''Don't call that man my father! I hate him. He hurted my lover so I won't stay for his lover or children.'' Niou said.

Yuzuyu and Satoru came with them ''But can't you leave that boy?'' Yoshiko asked.

''No I can't , I won't I would never leave him.'' Niou yelled.

''Masaharu please talk with Saotshi. He really feels sorry.'' Yoshiko said.

''Then why are you here and isn't he here?'' Niou asked.

''That...I don't know.'' Yoshiko looked down.

Niou looked at her ''I'm sorry for that.''

''It doesn't matter. I can understand you but we all miss you.'' Yoshiko said.

''I miss you all too but I can't come back home.'' Niou said.

''I understand it.'' Yoshiko turned.

''But that doesn't mean you can't come visit me.'' Niou said.

''Really?'' Yuzuyu and Satoru looked at him.

''Yes my door is always open for you and the twins and maybe one day even for my father.'' Niou said.

Yoshiko smiled ''then we will come as much as possible.''

''Yeah.'' Yuzuyu and Satoru cheered.

''Come on Yuzuyu , Satoru let's go home.'' Yoshiko said.

The twins nodded ''Bye bye MasaharuNii-chan.''

''Bye Bye.'' Niou waved at them and they waved back. yoshiko apologized for hitting him and also left.

Niou smiled and went back to his room.

He walked to the kitchen and drinked some water.

Later he went to his room and saw Marui sitting on the bed.

'' 'Haru what were you doing?''

''Oh just some talking with my mother and such.'' Niou told him the story.

''hmmm I got it.'' Marui nodded and rested his head against Niou's chest.

''I love you.'' Marui said giving him a kiss.

''I love you too.'' Niou smiled kissing back.

'' 'Haru do you think we can live here after school?'' Marui asked.

''Bunta I want you to be happy and if your happy with being with me I am also happy.'' Niou said.

Marui smiled and rested against Niou's chest again while Niou rested his head against Marui's head.

''Can't wait for Yoshiko-san's visit with the twins.'' Marui said.

Niou smiled. A real smile. ''Yeah if it's with you then I guess it's going to be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I finished this in one hour. I'm really sorry for the late update but I am really busy and I don't know when the next chapter will come up because my ideas are running out. I do have a chapter were i want to continue but I have other stories and such.<strong>

**SORRY.**

**And hope you enjoyed. can't wait for the reviews and hope you can forgive me.**

**BYE |(^.^)| **


	33. Side chapter 1

**Chapter 33. It was a while but I just had a busy time with school and now I can write further. I just noticed something in my fic and that is secret :D. **

**Pairings: HaruMaru, Alpha, Kinky, YagyuuJackal, Dominance, Silver, Sleepy, KabajiTaki, Dirty, Perfect, Golden, Rival, InuixMizuki, TakaxJin, Naniwa, ChitoseShiraishi, Idiot, GinKintarou**

**ALERT Reality:** Reality

**Talking:** ''Talking''

**Thinking: **'Thinking/thoughts'

**Memories/Flashbacks:** _Memories/Flashbacks._

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Niou looks at the sport-newspaper while Marui was making dinner for them.<p>

''Bunta when are you done?'' Niou asks.

''Almost!'' Marui yells.

After some minutes Marui walks inside the living room with their food.

''What did you make?'' Niou asks.

''Spaghetti..'' Marui smiles and puts the plate on the table.

Niou cheered and when Marui putted the plates on the table Niou jumped him.

'' 'HARUUU!'' Marui says.

Niou smirks and starts to tickle him making Marui laugh.

''Stooppp itt...hahahaha..'' Marui laughes starting to tickle Niou too.

Niou starts to laugh too and they kept tickling each other and stopped after 10 minutes to take a breath.

Niou always loves to be with Marui. when Marui is here he can smile for real and that makes him feel lucky to have Marui by his side.

'' 'Haru do you like the food?'' Marui asks blushing.

Niou smirks and takes a bite. It is delicious!

''Bunta...Since when...'' Niou looks confused.

''I took coocking lessons from my mother to cook for you.'' Marui becomes redder.

Niou smiles and decides to not tease him for now ''Bunta it's delicious...Thanks.'' Niou gives him a kiss.

Marui kisses back and opens his mouth for Niou's tongue.

They slowly lied down on the sofa.

Niou gave some butterfly kisses to Marui's neck.

'' 'Haru...We just did it two hours ago.'' Marui moans.

''But Bunta I always want you.'' Niou pants opening Marui's shirt and touching his lovers nipples.

''A...A..gghhhh We will do it tonight.'' Marui moans.

Niou smiles and stops with touching Marui.

''Be ready for a sleepless night.'' Niou says.

Marui blushes and nods closing his shirt.

They started to eat and didn't talk for some minutes before Marui opens his mouth '' 'Haru do you think we can win from Hyotei?''

''It's just practice ofcourse but I'm sure we will win.'' Niou says.

Niou and Marui finished their food and soon after that they went to sleep (A/N Well Sleep...)

THE NEXT DAY

Niou and Marui were walking hand in hand to the school were the bus was waiting to bring them to Hyotei Gakuen.

When they arrived they saw some of the regulars.

''Yagyuu when are we exactly leaving?'' Marui asks.

''Just 20 minutes.'' Yagyuu says with a little blush on his face.

''And why are you blushing Yeag-yuu? Puri~'' Niou smirks.

''W...W...Well I jusr came in a rush.'' Yagyuu tried to stay serious.

''You just told Bunta we have 20 minutes? Puri~'' Niou says making Marui also smirk.

''W...WWWEEElll...Thii,...'' (Poor) Yagyuu blushed harder and then Jackal comes out of the bus.

''Hiroshi are you coming? I'm still waiting.'' Jackal says giving Yagyuu a kiss.

''Ohh that's why you are so red. ~puri.'' Niou starts to laugh when Jackal also starts to blush.

''Jackal you beast!'' Marui said wiping the tears of his face while laughing.

''W..Well that's not..'' Jackal stops quickly.

''What are you maybe the uke? hehe ~piru no I meant ~PURI~! Yeah my mind is back. ~Puri.'' Niou says.

''So actually in which seat you were doing it?'' Marui asks.

''Seat 3.'' Yagyuu says blushing like a tomato (A/N ROMANOOOO! Hetalia fans understand)

''Okay. 'Haru let's not take seat 3.'' Marui says.

Niou smirks and walks inside the bus ''Bunta how do you know which one is which seat?''

''Let's just take a place where there isn't sperma on.'' Marui says.

''Ooww yeah I know which seat is seat 3 now. JEESZ that's a lot of...'' Niou walks out.

Yagyuu and Jackal only blushed more and more 'We're sorry.'' they said.

''It's okay but next time do it on a place where you guys can have private time...Or do you guys like it when you can get caught?'' Marui asks suddenly.

''OOOWww Nasty bastard ~puri!'' Niou says.

Jackal and Yagyuu's face where all red and Marui and Niou laughed.

Yagyuu went inside to clean it and while he was busy the rest of the regulars came.

''Niou-Senpai stop with that romantic crap with Marui-senpai.'' Kirihara says when he sees Marui and Niou kissing.

Niou pulls away '' I know you jaleous Bakaya but ask your own boyfriend to kiss you then. Puri~'' before kissing Marui again.

(A/N their possition...Eehhh Marui is sitting on the wall of their school. The wall isn't that high it''s like thos walls were we can sit on. and Niou is kissing him while standing...Niou doesn't need to bend to kiss Marui so maybe that will give you an idea ;)...)

''Mou demo Yanagi-senpai doesn't want to kiss in public.'' Kirihara whines.

Niou again pulls away ''Yanagi give that idiot some kisses in public.'' before going further.

Yanagi just gave Kirihara a small kiss ''According data your now 100% happy.''

''100% right!'' Kirihara smiles giving Yanagi another kiss.

Yukimura watches them ''How sweet.''

Sanada looks at him ''Shouldn't we stop them.''

''Just let them enjoy and I also want to enjoy.'' Yukimura says.

Sanada blushes before kissing Yukimura.

Jackal watched them and went inside the bus ''Yagyuu we can go further.

Everyone immidiatly stopped ''WAIT!'' they all yell except Sanada. He yells ''TORANDORU (A/N I don't know how to write it.)''

They all step inside the busses and are making their way to Hyotei.

Marui smiles at Niou before kissing him again. They both knew how to enjoy themselves while going to Hyotei.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow it was so long since I wrote this. It's probably because I started new fics and such. But I will make sure to write further soon.<strong>

**Now I am going to write another chapter for Hiyoshi's drabbles because something just popped in my mind. Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**You can call this chapter a : side-chapter because I wanted to. **

**Next chapter is just goign further withthe story. So no practice in Hyotei. **

**Hope you all enjoyed and please review. Hopefully till next time.**


End file.
